


Long Awaited Plans

by ironhawkofmischief



Series: Ever Changing [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Death, Durin Family Feels, Future Dub con, Gold Sickness, Gore, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their long journey is a head, Fili and Kili must remain at odds with their uncle after so many happy years together. What lie a head for the trio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my them going to Erebor. it may be a bit rushed because I refuse just to quote the movie (at least all of it lol!) So forgive me.

Years had passed by in a flash. By now, Kili was 77 and Fili 82. The three had moved into Thorin’s old home and had made them comfortable. Fili had taken over the forge for Thorin full time as Thorin was on many errands. Kili helped where he could but still provided most of the food for the people of the Blue Mountains. Now news came that everyone was waiting for. It was time to take back Erebor.

Fili and Kili were born within the Blue Mountains and had never seen Erebor, only heard tales from their friends and family who had been there. Thorin had promptly stated he had to leave for Bree, by himself and then to the Iron hills to seek out Dain in hopes to form an army. Kili had balked.

“No! You will be away from us for weeks!” He cried out, clinging to his uncle. “At least let us come as protection detail, something!” Thorin sighed and shook his head, kissing his lover’s forehead. Fili pulled Kili off, holding him back as he gave his uncle a nod.

“I am sorry Fee, Kee, this is a trip I have to make on my own. I will send a raven with where you will need to be and the time soon enough. You must finish up the orders you have and close up the forge as soon as possible.” He stated softly, his eyes softening at the look Kili was giving him. “Do not fret, little Kee. Soon you will be traveling by my side through the vast country of Middle Earth as we trek home. Once we retake the mountain, I will drown you both in gold and riches beyond your heart’s desire. No more will we have to work like peasants and common men. No, we will be kings upon the greatest mountain in all of Middle Earth.” He breathed. 

Fili worried the most. Balin had taught him about the sickness that Thror had come upon under. It was even said that Thrain possibly went crazy over it too. It had never had the chance to take over Thorin’s mind, but the trip back they never knew what would happen once they hit Erebor, if they hit Erebor. “We will do as you say.” Fili murmured, clutching Kili who whimpered. “We are warriors and we are your kin we will stand by you.” Thorin gave a curt nod and leaned in to brush his lips upon both of their lips. They had agreed to leave the relationship behind the minute he walked out of the door. Kili had been the most upset but soon had relented, knowing it had to be done.

Now, was the final good bye until they met up with whoever they were to meet up with for the long awaited journey that had been bed time stories to the boys since they could barely walk. Thorin grabbed his pack and was out, riding out on a small dappled pony and into the night to meet with a wizard. Kili broke down into tears but soon sucked it up and started his own packing. Fili followed suit, always the more calm and rational of the two after all.

~~~~~  
Once the raven came, they knew they had to set out. Kili had gotten a token as a promise to come back to their mother unharmed and Fili had gotten a stern hug and lecture on protecting the youngest as well as Thorin. 

The trip to the shire wasn’t as bad as they expected. It was pleasant with no real dangers ahead. They made it within a few days’ time just by walking casually and soon were knocking on the door. Kili was overcome with happiness at the idea of seeing their lover and uncle once more. Two weeks was long enough for him to be apart.

“Fili”

“And Kili.”

“At your service.” The boys said in unison as they bowed to the, what was it? Hobbit? They had never heard or seen of one until now.

“You must be Mister Boggins!” Kili exclaimed happily with a grin as they started in only to be cut off.

“Nope, you can’t come in you have come to the wrong house!” The much shorter man, with quite large and hairy feet stated as he tried to close the door.

“What?” Kili asked shoving his way closer so the door could not close. “Has it been cancelled?” He asked curiously with a frown upon his face.

“No one told us.” Fili murmured alongside his brother, a frown upon his face and his brows furrowing. Surely their lover would have sent word that they were not to come upon this home, as well as met up or returned to their home in the mountains.

“Ca-? No, nothings been cancelled” Bilbo sputtered at the two over whelming brothers.

A smile washed upon Kili’s face once more and he pushed open the door. “Well, that’s a relief!” He happily walked in humming about as Fili entered, slowly undoing all of his weapons.

“Careful with these just had em sharpened.” His mastered twin blades, that Thorin had forged himself were thrown into the arms of the hobbit as well as many daggers and knives. Kili had once said Fili was a porcupine with how many weapons he liked to carry about. Fili just liked to be ready for anything, plus Kili only ever carried two daggers and his bow, sometimes a sword if he was feeling up to it.

The boys eagerly met up with Balin and Dwalin and they started to situate everything. From the raven, Kili and Fili had learnt there were to be 13 dwarves plus the hobbit and a wizard. Many more would be showing up soon enough. 

Kili was most excited about seeing their long lost lover who had had no contacts with them for weeks beside the letter telling them to come here. 

Dinner was soon had, and everyone was eating, drinking and throwing food around happily. At the end of the night, they had sang a song about how Bilbo hated what they were doing, though nothing was broken and that was just as pleasant. Kili had gone about smoking on his pipe and by the end of the song the door was knocked upon and his heart leapt into his throat.  
“Gandalf, you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn’t have found it at all if it wasn’t for the mark on the door.” He said gruffly as he stripped off his cloak.

“Mark? Theres no mark on the door it was painted a week ago!” Bilbo stuttered, his eyes wide.

“There is a mark, I put it there myself.” Gandalf mumbled as he ushered Thorin into the hall where everyone was cleaned up and ready for him. Thorin settled, only having glanced at the boys before he took a seat and started to sip on the soup offered to him.

They talked about a few things and Kili had mentioned Gandalf having killed many dragons, which got everyone up in arms. Thorin had shouted for them all to silence in khuzdul. Everyone stopped. Fili had mentioned everyone being fighters and he had cheered alongside his brother laughing lightly. 

Once everything calmed down they sat about the fire, Thorin singing the song that Fili and Kili had heard many times sang to them as children. Though, it had such a new meaning now that they were taking back Erebor, reclaiming their birth rights. The song soon died and everyone replaced their pipes and went about trying to find a place to sleep. Kili had pulled Fili to a hallway and easily curled up next to him in the dark on the floor. 

Thorin had watched his nephews and so wished to go cuddle up, but only Dwalin and Balin knew of the full extent to the relationship and he knew if he started to try now, Kili would be even more insufferable. A sigh escaped his lips and he quickly made a spot for himself in the same hallway, though further away from his nephews. 

Fili had saw this and gave him a small smile and nod. Thorin did so back as Fili pulled Kili close, kissing his cheek as they soon fell into slumber. It would be one of their last times under a roof and with good food in their bellies for a very long time.


	2. Journey Thus Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey was long and hard, and now they are upon erebor only to find their lover and uncle deep within the dragon's sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it is rushed I KNOW! I really just wanted to get them to Erebor, so I kinda just shuffled through the movements (because who wants to read like over 100 pages of script of the movies especially if you are like me and have seen then a bajillion times henceforth!) So, its mostly narrative to get them to this point in Erebor. There are some spoilers for BOFA if you haven't seen it yet. I am going off memory (I just saw it again for the third time last night) on exactly what they say plus adding my own twist. So read, review and another chapter will be upon us!

Cold, wet, pain, and dirt. Those were the things all the dwarves had learnt from this journey so far. They had a bit of a break in Rivendell, but then were over run by wargs and orcs, and many other things a like. Thorin had nearly been killed which had upset both boys. Fili was also empty on his herbs and so he knew any joining cycles to follow would be tough, and he and Kili would have to absolutely abstain.

The dwarves in the company knew he was what he was, and they accepted it. Many tried to ignore the scent that came from him every few months, though they were getting further apart due to stress and he was thankful for that. That morning though, it was different. They were staying at this man’s house, Beorn was the name, and he felt the familiar pain in his stomach as he groaned and rolled over, clinging to his lover.

“Fee, I can smell you.” Kili purred out as he turned and started to press against him. “You smell so damn good it has been months since I have smelt this!” His eyes were wild and Fili shook his head, thrusting against his lover.

“No, if we don’t abstain I can get pregnant!” He snapped. “I haven’t had my herbs for many months now…” He bit his lip though, feeling the ach between his legs. “Maybe just a blow job or something?” He asked in his ear. Thankfully they were more spread out and the boys had taken a hall where it was only just them and Thorin. Thorin still seemed to be asleep, but it was hard to tell now a days.

Though, his blue eyes were slowly opening as he smelt the scent and felt himself grow hard. Such a long time without either of his beautiful lover’s and here Fili was, in the midst of a full on heat. “Fili.” He groaned, making Fili tense up.

“U-uncle I am sorry I can’t stop it. The herbs were lost within the goblin caves and I haven’t been able to replenish them… “He murmured cautiously. “I will send word home to mother but who knows when I will get them.” Thorin gave a bit of a possessive growl and slowly crawled towards them. Fili was blushing, and wanting and Kili was rutting against his side. “You can’t take me, uncle I could become with child!” He hoped that would reason in Thorin’s lust filled mind and he stopped and frowned.

A sigh escaped Thorin’s lips when he heard Fili. Granted, Fili was old enough to be out of the water if he were to get pregnant, but at the same time they had many more months to go and he just didn’t want that burden on his lover. “You are right, forgive me” He murmured as he leaned in and butted his forehead against Fili’s. “I have been without you both for far too long.” He murmured as he licked his lips. “I miss you.”

A whimper escaped Kili’s lips. “We miss you. You don’t sleep with us, you don’t touch us…” He murmured and frowned slightly. “You barely acknowledge as more than the ones here to protect you.”

“You know my reasoning, boy.” Thorin growled to Kili. “It would jeopardize this whole quest if the company was to know we were in cohorts. It is easier to keep it this way until we land in Erebor, do you hear me?” Kili nodded and licked his lips as Thorin forced himself out of the hallway and away from his lovers. He had warned everyone of Fili’s impending heat and to stay away from him. The company listened quite well, leaving Kili to deal with it all on his own.

~~~~

Out of Beorn’s, they made it to Mirkwood and were soon lost within the trees. It frightened Kili to be so far from his brother and uncle and yet so close. Fili felt it too and he tried to stay close to his brother, though they were soon wrapped up within the spider webs.

After what seemed like days, though it was merely hours, Bilbo rescued the group and they made their way further in. Only this time to be captured by the woodland realm of elves who were not as friendly as the sylvan elves of Rivendell.

There the company lay within cells for days, weeks, and then months. Slowly, Durin’s day was upon them and they knew they had no time to waste. When all became too much to bare, Bilbo was to their rescue again, and this time they hurried out through barrels and into the water.

By now, the whole company was used to the cold and wet clothes, but it still was unpleasant. All of their weapons and armor were lost once more and they were now trying to fight orcs. Thankfully, a beautiful elf maid, who had caught Kili’s eye (much to the dismay of his brother and uncle) came to their rescue and Kili was able to open the gates, before he was shot with an arrow.

A scream ripped through his mouth as he fell into an open barrel, the arrow being broken off. He knew it was no normal arrow, for the pain within it was shooting as if poison was coursing through his body. This did not bode well for their trip back to Erebor. 

When they finally stopped, Kili sat and Thorin looked rather enraged. “Come we have no time to waste.” He snapped. “We must move the orcs will be upon us.”

“He is hurt, he needs his leg to be bound!” Fili shot back, a glare upon his face. This man was not the man they had sat out with. He was becoming cold, distant, and didn’t seem to care.

“Fine, you have two minutes.” Thorin hissed “Hurry it up.” When those two minutes were up, Fili was helping his brother up and they were moving on again. Though, cut off by a man who shot arrows at them and had them stop.

Balin was able to reason with him to get them into Lake town in hopes to find passage to the mountain, only maybe a days boat ride to. They would surely be in Erebor before the week was up. Though, Kili was not getting any better.

~~~~~

A fever had set upon him and he was crying out and withering upon the table as he convulsed. His blood was pumping and his leg had not stopped bleeding. Fili had demanded he stay behind with his brother, feeling it was his place alongside Kili and not Thorin. No, not after how Thorin had started to act and become.

So, the company left without Bofur, Kili, Fili, and Oin to the mountain. Fili knew he should be there, it was his birth right, and Kili’s but he wasn’t going to let his lover and brother die alone in a town of men who seemed to hate them so.

Thankfully, the elf maid had come and was able to stop the bleeding and heal Kili enough to rest. The rest was short lived, a few days maybe before the dragon came and Fili and Kili got to experience their first ever bout of Dragon fire.

It was a horrible thing. Everything smelt of ash and burning flesh. Many were died or dying. They were able to escape on a boat, with the help of Tauriel and also taking the bard’s children along with them.

Bard had done the last stand against the dragon, which seemed so keen to kill them all. Kili watched as arrows flew and he swore on more than one occasion that bard had got his mark. Though, they also remember the tale that nothing could pierce a dragon’s hide for it so thick that only a black arrow could and there were no more black arrows. Only a few of such had been made.

Kili gasped, as he watched the only black arrow around fly and hit its mark. The dragon fell and died, falling deep within the lake of the town. They were also soon on solid land, sputtering and gasping as they helped the children out, ready to set forth towards the lonely mountain, to be with their kin and see the great riches that Erebor had within it’s walls.

Fili watched on as they pressed forward and Kili stood talking to the elf. He was frowning as watched his brother hand her the stone and tell her he loved her in khuzdul. She had blanched but took it and smiled. Soon though, the elf prince was at her side ordering her away and so Kili turned as Fili called. “Kili! Come on!” Fili was none too happy. The many months had made them grow apart and he was now telling another that he cared for them. Even though they were still married.

Kili sighed and closed his eyes as he relaxed in the boat, thinking of the woman with a smile upon his face. “You love her” Fili hissed as he glared. “How could you? After the shit we have been through! The fact that Erebor lay upon us!” Kili sat up.

“I do love her, brother.” He hissed right back. “She listens and shes so beautiful, so fair of skin.” He murmured his eyes dreamy before he shook it off. “It doesn’t matter. Soon we will be reunited with uncle, that is all that matters, does it not? I doubt I will ever see her again. A beautiful elf could never love a lowly dwarf such as myself.”

“Have you forgotten our current arrangement? We were married none 40 years ago!” Fili nearly shouted. “What about us, uncle huh?” He shoved his brother, rather upset and enraged. “Are you going to throw away a 40 year old marriage for some she elf you met for a few months while locked away in an elf dungeon?”

“Uncle no longer loves us.” Kili hissed back. “He left me for dead and even left you, his rightful heir behind!”

“Because he had to. I refused to go with him and he could do nothing but go without us. He wanted me to go, he wanted you to go and to be there when we finally look upon where we should have been born! But you were hurt.” Fili explained a sigh escaping his lips.

“So that gives him every right to leave his lover, and nephew to die in a town of men? How can you call that love?” He asked coldly, crossing his arms. Fili was unable to disagree and so they fell silent as they paddled onwards.

“I love you, even now.” Fili murmured and sighed as he shook his head.

“And I you, I just would like it to be known every once in a while instead of ignored.” Kili grumbled. The whole exchange, Oin played off as if he couldn’t understand and Bofur kept quiet, not wanting to get in midst to the lover’s quarrel, though he did learn something quite new. If he pieced the puzzle pieces together, it seemed that Thorin was lovers of Fili and Kili. That was quite interesting but he didn’t ask or pry. It wasn’t his place to be in the affairs of others after all.

~~~~

Finally they were upon Erebor and they happily strolled in, calling out for anyone to be there. Bofur quickly went to find his brother and cousin. Fili and Kili were calling out and soon Bilbo were upon them.

“No, no you must leave. “He hissed out. “We all must leave, immediately!” He bit his lip. “There is a sickness that lays here a sickness… “

“Sickness?” Fili asked, and his eyes went wide. Both boys knew they just knew… They quickly darted forward.

“Thorin, he has been down there for days!” Bilbo said as he followed quickly. “hes not eating, hes not sleeping…” Soon, all of them made it to the halls. Fili and Kili’s breath hitched in their throats and lumps were slowly forming. They had never seen anything like this. Their eyes glinting over the jewels and gold and silver that lay upon the ground of the vault.

“Gold, beyond measure. Gold farther than the eye can see.” Thorin rumbled as he moved into site, standing infront of the boys. He quickly tossed a large ruby to Fili who caught it. “Welcome, my sister-sons to the vast treasure hoard of Thror.” He chuckled lightly, his eyes wild. Fili knew instantly this wasn’t their uncle. This was some beast that lay within him. 

The man covered in jewels, rings, furs, and velvet robes. A large crown upon his head. No, their uncle was never like that, and now he was acting as if he had always been that way. Fili looked to Kili who nodded and they both gulped lightly.

Fili dropped the ruby and they made their way out, away from the scene that lay within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter THERE WILL BE DUB CON! I am on the bandwagon of thorin obsessing over Fili for being blond.


	3. Gold Sickness, Mahal Save Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gold sickness has over taken Thorin and no one can reason with him even as the battle of the five armies rage on he just sits back and listens. Until something clicks and he knows he has done wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUB CON AND DEATH AND VIOLENCE I AM WARNING YOU!
> 
> So Thorin is under gold sickness and he practically rapes Fili. There will be death and violence so please read at your own caution. You can skip this chapter if all those things bother you. (some of it is quotes from the BOFA movie so if you have not seen it.. SPOILERS!)

Some days he almost seemed lucid. Others not so much. Thorin was obsessing over finding the stone, no matter how many times everyone had looked and browsed. Another thing had risen from this. Thorin was now obsessed with Fili for the sure fact he had golden hair.

“Fili, come here” He growled out, sitting on his throne. Fili bit his lip and looked at his lover then slowly moved towards Thorin, bowing his head gently.

“My king.” He murmured out as he bowed in front of Thorin. He was hoping to god today was a lucid day. Thorin hadn’t acted as if it was a bad day.

“Stand, you are a prince no need to bow.” He nearly purred and Fili relaxed as he stood. Thorin beckoned him closer. Fili knew what was to come. So far, Fili would sit in his lap and let Thorin coddle him and play with his golden locks. More than once, Kili had to be held back by his friends as he watched his lover be doted on, before Thorin would grow angry and throw Fili to the ground. More than once he had come back to their room bleeding and bruised. 

Sighing, he settled into his lap and instantly, Thorin’s hand went straight for his hair and growled lightly. “Such beautiful hair. My brother had this shade of hair. They called him a golden prince. But, he is since long forgotten, it seems you are a golden prince now, my precious little Fee.” Thorin murmured. Fili winced at the painful tugs and pulls at the braids and ponytail, but he knew any protest would cause him to go into a rage and so he dealt with it, mostly for his friends and brother.

Today though, Thorin had another idea and Fili’s eyes widened at feeling him hard. “It is time you pleasure your king, my golden one.” He growled. “My precious golden treasure. I want you to please me right here, for all to see. I want the whole company to know that you are mine.” Thorin’s teeth scraped his neck and he whimpered out. His eyes opened to look at Kili, pleading for him to leave.

“Go.” He mouthed and Kili shook his head, tears starting to form as Dwalin held him tightly alongside Bofur. They knew it would cause everyone great duress if the king was ran upon by the youngest as he tried to save his brother from this torture. The man stroking and cuddling and kissing him was not the Thorin everyone knew and loved. 

“Let me go.” Kili hissed and Bofur shook his head tightening his grip.

“Laddie you will cause Fili more harm than good if you run up there like a love sick twit. Let Thorin be satiated, maybe that will be the end?” He murmured in his ear. Kili just slumped against Dwalin’s chest as his eyes couldn’t look away.

Fili was forced to stand and strip ever so slowly, his eyes closed as Thorin watched. He had undid his pants and pulled himself out, stroking his cock roughly as he looked up. “Yes, good boy. Good golden prince. Fili you are so beautiful. I will have to take you amongst the gold next.” He breathed and panted. “Your hair will match our treasure nicely.” Fili just whimpered as he shed his clothes in their entirety. He had been naked in front of his comrades before, but not like this, not bare and about to be taken by one of the men he had loved long ago. No, that man seemed to be dead now and a monster was upon the throne of Erebor.

Thorin grabbed Fili and pulled him onto his lap and without any preparations or lube shoved Fili down, eliciting a scream of pure pain. His blue eyes watered as he was settled down and Thorin started a hard rough pace, grunting as he spoke in khuzdul to the golden haired one. Kili fought and cried softly watching his lover be taken so roughly and violently. No matter how many times they had sex, Kili always used lube and always prepped him nicely. Thorin had taught them both that, as to not tear Fili open. Though, it seemed Thorin had for blood was coating his cock as it moved in and out roughly. At least the blood gave a bit of lubrication for Fili.

Fili just held fast as Thorin used his body, his fingers digging in roughly into his buttocks as he took Fili until he released. Fili cried out “No! I am unprotected! Thorin!” Though Thorin seemed to ignore it and shot his thick load deep within Fili’s withering body. Thorin grunted and then pulled Fili up and shoved him to the floor, used and abused.

“Get out of my site and cleaned up you filthy golden whore.” Thorin growled, quickly pushing himself into his pants. Kili and Oin were the first ones to Fili. Kili pulled him up and glared up at the king, though he seemed not to notice as they rushed him off to make sure Fili had no permanent damage to his behind.

Thankfully, Oin said with a few days rest he would start to heal and had given Kili some salve to place within his body. “Are you okay?” Fili asked Kili and Kili sniffled, cleaning him up.

“I should be asking you that, you nut head.” Kili murmured and smiled faintly as they bumped foreheads ever so lightly. “He is crazy. We have to send word, get out, something.” Kili murmured. “I can’t take it if he does that to you again. I can handle him petting your hair it is beautiful hair after all, but to take you like that then cum within you as if he was a proper lover!” Fili sighed, wincing as he laid back down.

“We can’t leave, we need to try and snap him out of it. He still has lucid days. The hobbit seems to draw the best out of him. Bilbo should talk to him.” He murmured faintly, crying out when Kili pressed a finger in with the salve.

“I’m sorry I have to. Oin said it will heal you and keep you from getting infected.” He explained as Fili groaned and nodded.

~~~~~

It only got worse. The sex got bloodier and more painful. Fili was taken anywhere and everywhere. A few times he came back with his back bleeding from being thrown around the treasure him as Thorin took him to his heart’s desire. Thankfully, Oin had cooked up something that he could take to expel any semen left within his body in hopes to make sure he didn’t get impregnated by the king. 

Kili was unable to watch though. It was getting harder and harder to hold him back and soon it was taking Nori, Bofur, Dwalin, and Bombur to secure him from going and trying to assassinate the king. Fili would just lay back and cry as Thorin took him. Sometimes giving an “Its okay Kili, just don’t watch, everything will be okay.” Those times, Thorin would smack him then beat him for talking to Kili, growling about how Fili ‘was his and only his’. 

This lasted for days. Though, thankfully with the men of lake town and Thranduil on their heels now he had his sights elsewhere. So, Fili had time to heal as he dealt with the men and elves who wanted what they were promised. Well, Thranduil was not promised a dime but he came anyway for the jewels he knew lie within the mountain.

Soon, orcs were upon them as well and Thorin made them stay within the confines of the mountain as the war raged on. It seemed Dain had gotten the ravens and were soon there as well, fighting for their king. If only they truly knew what was going on within Thorin’s mind.

Dwalin tried, he truly did. He moved to the throne room and looked up at his king. “Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin they are dying out there!” Dwalin said, gulping back tears and lumps forming within his throat. 

Thorin seemed to register it then his eyes flashed and he looked to Dwalin “There are holes within holes beneath this mountain. Places we can fortify.” His blue eyes crazily shifted back and forth. “Sure up, make safe. Yes… Yes!” He stood and touched Dwalin lightly. “We must move the gold further underground.”

“You do not hear me!” Dwalin shouted at his king, and once best friend and brother in arms. “Dain is surrounded. They are being slaughtered Thorin.” 

“Many die in war. Life s cheap.” Thorin chuckled gently. “But a treasure such as this, cannot be counted against lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend” He said, sneering down at Dwalin.

Dwalin looked up at him nearly in tears. “You sit up here within these vast halls. With a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been.” He murmured softly to Thorin, in hopes he would actually hear him for once. 

Thorin pulled away, frowning. “Do not speak to me as if I am some lowly dwarf lord. As if I…I am still Thorin.. Oak-Oakenshield” He squeaked the last part out as he held his head, feeling a searing pain behind his eyes. Rage soon replaced the pain. “I am your king!” He bellowed loudly swinging his sword.

“You were always my king!” Dwalin said to him. “You used to know that once. You can not see what you have become.” Dwalin felt a tear slide down his cheek as he looked up at Thorin, pleading with his eyes to see.

“Go… Get out. Before I kill you.” Thorin murmured, his own blue eyes letting tears slide down. That wasn’t a threat. No, Thorin seriously believed in his fits of rage he would kill his one best friend of all his life. Dwalin balked and his own eyes shed a few more tears as he turned and hurried out, leaving Thorin alone.

The searing pain was back and Thorin cried out as he fell to his knee. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, no he couldn’t hurt anyone anymore. “I am not my grandfather…” Thorin murmured that over and over again before something snapped and he stood up. He quickly threw off the mantel, robes, and the crown and started for the armory where everyone was getting ready.

His blue eyes scanned as Kili could not hold back. “I will not hide behind a wall of stone as others fight our battles for us! It is not in my blood, Thorin.” He was nearly in tears as Thorin approached, his eyes seeming completely lucid now.

“No.” He murmured gently to Kili, “it is not. We are sons of Durin, and Durin’s folk do not flight from a fight.” Thorin smiled which in return made Kili smile as they placed their heads together slowly before he walked away. “I have no right to ask this of any of you. But will you follow me one last time?” He asked the company.

The company smiled and all stood, readied with their weapons. Thorin smiled faintly, though his eyes fell to the sickly looking Fili who was not standing. His own blue eyes were cold and distant. “Fee?” He asked and Fili flinched.

“You hurt him.” Kili murmured. “You hurt me.” He stated as Thorin looked back at him and he sighed.

“Fili, stay behind do not fight.” Thorin said softly. “We will fight.”

“No.” Fili said, standing slowly. “I am a Durin and Mahal I will fight!” He shouted, throwing down a dagger in front of Thorin. “I will endure and we will win this stupid war!” a few of the dwarves shouted battle cries. Thorin nodded but did not press matters before they quickly set out.

The stone wall was busted down with a large gold bell before they were out and fighting in full strength. That rallied the dwarves and it seemed the dwarves were over powering the orcs.

Elves were on their side, at least for the most part, along with men and they rallied easily enough. Thorin took Dwalin, Fili, and Kili up to raven hill to as he stated “cut the head off of the snake” and kill Azog once and for all.

It seemed Tauriel and Legolas had the same ideas and were up there as well, fighting along side them as the orcs came piling in. Kili stood back to back with Tauriel and smiled faintly. “Nice to see you.” He called behind him and she laughed.

“Not the time for idle conversation, I am glad to see you well!” She called back before they switched places. 

Fili was taking the rage he had built up against Thorin and was killing orcs mercilessly. Dwalin had gotten back Grasper and Keeper and was wielding them with such ferocity, protecting Thorin as he rode up to meet Azog on the icy river that was completely frozen over. Bilbo had met them up there and was using his small sword too, helping fend off goblins and orcs a like. Fili ended up majorly injured when an orc stabbed him in the stomach and that had caught Kili off guard as he turned “Fili!” He screamed and Fili groaned.

“Run!” He cried but held onto his stomach as Kili came to his side. Tauriel moved and was trying her best to guard them from the onslaught of orcs. Legolas met them as well and was helping the best he could.

Dwalin and Bilbo were too busy trying to fight off the orcs so Thorin could kill Azog once and for all.

It was futile for Fili and Kili though, Tauriel and Legolas were thrown and Kili was stabbed almost directly in the heart. He screamed as he fell down, landing on top of his bleeding brother. “Kee.” Fili choked out, blood spewing from his mouth. He tried to raise his arms to embrace his brother into death, but he couldn’t.

“No,” Thorin murmured as he looked at his nephews, and one time lovers dying. Though, he gritted his teeth and growled as he turned around. Legolas had come to help and had shot orcrist at him and into an orc. He happily took the blade and started to fight with all his might. 

Tauriel had gone back to the boy’s sides and she was crying faintly. She had fell so deeply in love with the youngest dwarf. Though, she knew there was something between him and his brother, but she couldn’t help it. The life was already gone from Kili, and Fili was fading fast, his blue eyes slowly dimming as he laid there, choking on his own blood underneath Kili.

Dwalin was fighting just as hard as Thorin was. He yelled and growled as he killed orc after orc. Thorin seemed to be making some head way with Azog. Though, soon enough he too was pinned to the ground. He frowned as he looked up, holding his sword just enough to protect himself from Azog’s blade.

“No!” Dwalin screamed, but was unable to do anything as he was being over run by the orcs himself. Sighing, Thorin knew he had no reason to live if Fili and Kili were gone from his lives, so he let the blade slip and Azog implanted his sword deep within his side, hitting his internal organs. With his last bit of strength, he grabbed up his sword and shot it up and deep within Azog’s body, flipping them and crying out as he punctured him all the way to the ice. Azog’s eyes went blank and died. 

Groaning, Thorin fell to the side and sighed as he held his side, choking on blood slowly. The eagles had risen though and were taking orcs off of the hill and throwing them off and killing them for everyone. That left Bilbo and Dwalin to run to their king’s side. He panted and groaned as he held his side. “I will be passing on.” He murmured up and smiled at Dwalin. “Do you think they will forgive me within the halls of the maker?” He asked curiously and Dwalin shook his head.

“No, you can’t we…We are winning.” Dwalin murmured softly and sniffled. Bilbo looked up.

“The..The eagles!” He called. Sure enough, the eagles had picked up Tauriel, Kili, Fili, and Legolas. An eagle scooped up Dwalin and Bilbo and dropped them on another’s back and picked up the dying Thorin as they were taken back to the camp of men. 

Fili and Kili were already passed, and Thorin were none too far from following suit. Tauriel was chanting something in elvish over the boys, rocking back and forth as Thorin choked and groaned. 

Gandalf slowly walked in with a tired looking Thranduil. It had seemed the battle was won, and the mountain was won by the dwarves. Thranduil moved to Tauriel and stopped her. He bent down himself and started to chant as well. Legolas followed suit, their hands on the dead bodies of the dwarf boys.

Gandalf went to Thorin’s side, touching the wound and frowning as he started to murmur a few words. Thorin had fell into a deep sleep, but his wounds were healing. Whatever the elves had done worked and Fili was choking and coughing up blood as he shot up.

Kili too rolled over and threw up blood as they held their sides and groaning. “Oh thank Aule!” Tauriel murmured and pulled Kili into a hug and started to cry softly. “I thought we had lost you!” She murmured out. 

“Fili? Thorin?” Kili asked.

“Kee, I am here.” Fili rasped out, spitting up more blood. “I…I was in the hall of makers. I saw them.” He murmured. “Frerin, Father, Grandfather. They were waiting for us, Kee.” He murmured softly. “It felt as if I was at home, but then something pulled me away…” Kili nodded.

“I felt it too, I saw you and Frerin and Father… I heard Thorin in the back he was coming with us, where is he!?” He tried to move but Tauriel held him down.

“Master Dwarf, he is fine.” Gandalf murmured gently and smiled. “He is in a deep sleep and I doubt he will wake for a while now. You all need to rest and you should be thankful for the help of these elves.” Kili looked at them and smiled faintly.

“I thank you. I will personally retrieve the gems you so wish, king.” He said to Thranduil. “and many more. They are yours.” Thranduil nodded gently.

“I thank you.” He murmured and then swept out. Legolas hung back but then moved out slowly, leaving just Tauriel.

“I thought I lost you!” She cried and pulled him into a hug. She quickly planted her lips to his and Kili gasped, kissing back but then he felt bad and pulled away. It was wrong… He knew it was wrong especially with Fili there, and still recovering such as him.

“I…I can’t.” He murmured sadly. “it felt wrong. I am sorry. I care about you. I love you.” He murmured to him. “But I was mated long ago to my brother.” She nodded and smiled sadly.

“I know. I could tell with the way he looks at you, and the way you look upon him. It was a match made by Aule himself. I can tell.” She slowly gave back the token and stood slowly. “I must take my leave.” She said calmly, taking in a breath and sighing out as she turned and smiled. “I wish you all the best of luck and I hope to see you again, Kili.” Kili just nodded as the elf girl walked out.

Kili doubted he would ever see her again, or if he and his brother and uncle would even live, but at least he had a few more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durin's beard, I nearly cried when I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are lovely as well ^^


	4. Time Will Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili heal and go about helping rebuild Erebor. Thorin is still under, but soon awakens to find his nephews damaged and hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot of feels, a lot of angst in these next few chapters until Fili can fully come to terms with being raped so...yah lol

The days had been touch and go, and a week passed. It seemed Dain had tried to over take the throne, but Dwalin had stopped him and put himself in charge until Thorin or Fili was able to. Fili and Kili had been moved to the castle and soon, Fili was up to the task. Though, their time was still haunting him and it was hard on him to concentrate.

Thorin had been moved to the king’s quarters and was still down in a deep sleep. Gandalf had mentioned it was due to his body needing to heal severely, considering he had been on the brink of death when he was healed. 

Kili had fetched the jewels and then some and met Thranduil at the castle gates, handing them over with a bow and another thank you for saving their lives. He did catch a glimpse of Tauriel and gave her a sheepish smile as he ducked his head and ran back into the castle.

Bilbo had been given two chests of gold and was sent back home with Gandalf, who had stated he would be back as soon as possible to make sure everything was running smoothly in Erebor. Fili had gotten countless ravens about Durin’s folk wanting to move back and he had sent back replies stating the damage that would need to be fixed and if anyone was so willing to help, then they would have a place within the mountain. 

The day was ending, and Fili had wound up in the crown heir’s quarters he shared with Kili. Kili had not made it back, due to going to check on their ever sleeping king. “Thorin?” Kili called lightly, and sighed when no reply came. Of course not, he was still out. “Thorin, people are coming back. Fili has started renovations.” He murmured as he sat by his side. “He is trying to hide the damage but I can see it in his eyes. Every time I touch him he shrinks away in disgust. I can’t even make love to my mate… I am so angry with you! I know you didn’t mean it you were under the dragon sickness that we all so have heard about, but please come back and show Fili it will be okay…” Kili begged quietly and held onto Thorin’s cool hand. He still looked as if he was dead, but he was breathing steadily and his mouth moved. 

Fili had finally decided to search for his brother and found himself in front of the door to the king’s quarters that was only a few doors down from his own room. He knocked then opened it and frowned at the sight. “He isn’t waking up. Just leave him be.” Fili murmured as he slowly stepped inside, really not wanting to be near Thorin if possible.

“Fee..” Kili murmured. “He can hear us you know. He is alive we just need to give him encouragement. I think if we sit and talk to him he will come back to us, slowly.” Fili just made a face and sighed.

“It is late, come to bed with me” Fili murmured.

“Why? So you can shun me and pull away as if my touch burnt your skin like dragon fire?” He asked casually, throwing a hurt glance his lover’s way. “You won’t let me touch you, or kiss you. Even if I just want to hold you.”

“Kee… You know what he did he raped me for days.” He murmured and bit his lip.

“Yeah he was sick!” Kili whimpered out as he turned back towards Thorin. “Very sick .You know that was not our uncle or our lover. That was a man maddened by long awaited greed.”

Fili agreed and sighed. “I know. I am sorry but, it still hurts sometimes and others it just pains me to think about physical touching after, after being taken and torn apart so much.” Fili moved and put a hand on his lover’s shoulder. “It has nothing to do with you. Plus on top of Dain still trying to take over, and me having to run the place even though I am not exactly fit…” He grumbled and sighed. “All the things I have to do. You are lucky you have been sparred that.”

Kili made a face and turned towards his lover. “If you would let me in on it I could help you, and be by your side. Your shield to this” He stated calmly and stood to pull Fili into a hug, relishing that Fili didn’t pull away or act as if he was disgusted by him. “Just let me in, brother please.” Kili begged.

“Okay.” Fili murmured and pulled him into a soft, gentle kiss. It was something they hadn’t done in Mahal knows when and Fili relished the taste of his brother. Kili nearly broke down into tears as he pulled Fili close and kissed him ever so deeply.

“Boys?” A raspy voice called out and Kili gasped and jumped turning around. Thorin’s eyes were open and he was breathing heavily as he looked around, licking his chapped lips. “What happened? Where am I?” He asked curiously, not remembering the king’s quarters for he had been a lad the last time he had seen them.

“Uncle!” Kili breathed and moved to his side. “We have taken back Erebor.” He stated calmly “These are your quarters. Oin has been looking after you and I have been coming and talking to you before bed. You have been out for a few weeks.” He explained gently. “We all died.” Kili murmured. “Gandalf saved you and Legolas and Thranduil saved Fili and I. While we were healing Dwalin took over and now Fili is running Erebor. He is renovating and people are coming from all over. They want to return to their home, uncle a home you helped reclaim!” Kili bounced slightly.

Fili looked unsure as he started to back away, still not wanting anything to do with the man he had once called a lover who had raped and beat him so easily just because of his golden hair. Many a time he had thought of cutting the locks off but had been stopped by Kili every time. “Fili?” The voice called out and he looked, reaching for him. “Come here, boy please?” Fili shook his head.

“No. I want nothing to do with you. I will continue to help rebuild Erebor and once you are better, I plan to return to the blue mountains with or without Kili.” He stated calmly, shrinking away from the shaky, out stretched hand.

Recollection flashed behind blue eyes and Thorin groaned. “No. I…I didn’t did I?” He asked out. “I…hurt you.” He felt tears well up. “I hurt my golden prince.”

“No, do not call me that!” Fili spat. “I am not your golden prince any longer. I never was! I was there to satiate your gold lust until you could get your gold. Well, you have it. At least what I haven’t given to the men of Esgaroth and Thranduil who so helped save our lives!” He snapped then darted out of the room quickly. Kili sighed and gave his uncle a look as he ran out after him.

“Fee! He has called you Golden prince since as long as I can remember!” He shouted and sighed. “Plus, I need you to fetch Oin and a few healers we need them to check him, can you do that?” Fili hissed but then nodded

“Fine. For you.” He gave Kili a quick kiss and ran off to go find Oin and a healer or two. Kili went back to Thorin’s side and settled next to him.

“I think he will be okay if we give him some time.” Kili murmured as he held tightly to Thorin’s hand. Thorin just chuckled and coughed as he groaned.

“I hope so. I love you both so dearly and to lose either of you would to lose a piece of my heart.” He murmured, his eyes falling closed.

~~~~

Fili ran as fast as he could and soon made it to the healing quarters. “The king!” He called out.

“Yes? What is it laddy? I checked on him this afternoon and he was fine.” Oin said, putting the trumpet up to his ear.

“The king has awoken. I would like a few of you to go check on him. Kili is at his side.” Oin quickly scrambled up, grabbing what he needed as well as shooing a few of the healers with him to go down to the king’s quarters and to make sure Thorin truly was okay.

Fili sighed and moved back to go to his room, and wait til they were done. He didn’t know if Kili would even show and he just didn’t have the energy to care. Plopping onto the bed, he curled up and fell into a fitful sleep.

~~~~~

Oin rushed in with the healers and shooed Kili away as they went to work, checking him over. They checked his vitals and temperatures and everything they could. Kili stood back, nervously as Oin stepped up and smiled. “He will be fine, lad” He murmured patting his shoulder. “I suggest he drink a lot of water and drink a lot of broth until his stomach can handle solid food again. I also think sitting up will do good but not a lot of exercise for now. His wounds are completely healed besides the large scar.” Kili nodded and gave a smile.

“Thank you, you have always been the best help to my family.” Kili murmured and hugged the old man who soon left with the other healers, leaving just Kili and Thorin alone. Thorin was sitting up slightly, sipping on a draught that Oin had given him to help with his stomach.

“Come, lay with me?” Thorin rasped and Kili gave a nod as he slipped up onto the bed and laid his head against Thorin’s heaving chest.

“It is good to have you back, in full.” Kili murmured gently. “News will spread about you being awake but I think Oin will make sure to keep people away…” He said as he shrugged and sighed, not caring if anyone saw him in bed with his uncle at this point.

“Aye. Though, seeing Dwalin would be nice. He survived yes?” Kili nodded.

“So much so, he kicked Dain’s butt all the way out of Erebor when he tried to claim the throne as his own when we were all hurt and unable to take it. Dwalin took over until Fili could. I could go get him if you want?” Thorin was about to say yes when the door slammed open. Sure enough, Dwalin and Balin were there.

“You big lug head!” Dwalin choked out and ran to the bed, quickly leaning down and bashing his head gently against Thorin’s as he clung to him, nearly weeping. The last time they had been so intimate Thorin was asking Dwalin to leave before he killed Dwalin.

“Hey.” Thorin rasped and laughed, his arms wrapping around the big dwarf’s shoulders. “Stop it, or people may think you are soft.” He teased.

“Durin’s beard! For you I am always soft!” Dwalin drawled out and settled next to the king on the other side of Kili. “Where is Fili?” He asked and Kili sighed.

“Probably in our bedroom. He is none too happy with Thorin. I am not happy either but I am at least somewhat relieved he is finally awake.” Dwalin made a sound of agreement as Balin stepped it.

“King, it is good to see you as well as you can be.” He bowed slightly and Thorin chuckled.

“We are alone, forget the duty and obligations and formalities for ten seconds and give me a hug will ya?” Balin chuckled and moved over, pushing his younger brother aside to butt heads with Thorin and give him a light hug. “It is pleasant to see all of you, did everyone survive?”

“Yes,” Kili murmured. “Everyone has and we are all staying here. Gloin has sent word for Gimli and his wife to come out. Bofur is talking about opening a toy shop with Bifur and Bombur wants to open a tavern. “He said with a smile. “We are all well, though worried for you.” Thorin nodded and sighed as he looked up.

“The sickness… it took over me. I couldn’t help it.” He murmured softly. “Until I realized how much it would have been nice to kill Dwalin and be done with it did I realize how deep I was in. it took a while but once I realized I was able to break free, but Mahal did I hurt you guys. Fili especially. I don’t think he will ever care for me again. He wishes to go back to the blue mountains even if that means without Kili.” A look of hurt rang through Kili’s eyes and he shook his head.

“Give him some time.” Dwalin murmured. “I will talk to the lad, or Balin. Balin watched yer grandfather succumb to the sickness.” Balin agreed with a nod of his head though he soon left, leaving the three alone. Dwalin hadn’t stopped touching the king and Kili was somewhat okay with it. He had known the two had sought pleasure in one another long ago, and it seemed Dwalin still had lingering feelings, though he didn’t push them.

Thorin was relishing in the gentle caresses of the big brute’s fingers and touches as he leaned against the headboard. “Dwalin, I will need you to keep extra watch over Fili and I. Especially me due to my inability to protect myself. Let Fili continue on as he has and when I am free to do my business, then I will take over.”

“Aye, anything for you, my king.” Dwalin murmured then stood, willing to stand guard for the night so Kili and Thorin could hold each other and sleep soundly.


	5. Stand By me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili finds out he is pregnant with Thorin's child. Thorin so wishes to make things right. Dis shows up ready to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angsty feels! Also mentions of abortion, miscarriage etc. And some blood, yes blood too.

The next morning came, and Kili was up before Thorin. He slipped past an ever diligent Dwalin who nodded at him. Kili smiled faintly and padded the three doors down to their room and opened it. Sure enough, Fili was curled up under the covers. “Fee?” He called gently, and slipped into bed. “Its morning, don’t you have things to do?” He teased as Fili groaned and rolled over.

“I didn’t sleep well last night, since a certain mate decided to sleep with the enemy” He groused out. “Balin came to wake me and seen my state, he is handling things today. He is more than capable while I rest.” 

Sighing, Kili shook his head. “I wasn’t sleeping with the enemy. He isn’t the enemy. I am mad a him to. I had to care for you after he hurt you. I had to deal with you refusing to look at me, touch me, anything. The nightmares that still plague you.” Kili reached out and touched his brother’s golden locks. “But I am also grateful for him to be awake. I don’t forgive him for hurting you, but he is still our mate.”

“No, Kili he broke that bond the minute we sat out on this journey. He stated plain and simple we were not to act as such and to follow him as king not as lovers. “Fili growled out as he tugged at the braids in his hair lightly. 

“Because he didn’t want anyone of us to get killed!” Kili stated faintly. “We didn’t even act like mates on that journey, Fee” He murmured as he moved to grab his lover’s hand. “We only slept side by side we didn’t make love, we didn’t kiss.” He frowned even more.

“It was a dangerous path. We had to be on high guard and be warriors. We were trained warriors from birth.” Fili murmured, holding tightly to Kili’s hand as he looked at him. “I hate the way I look. I used to love it, but he made me hate it. I don’t want light hair or light eyes. Why can’t I be dark like you?” He mumbled gently. Kili smiled faintly.

“You are a durin and so beautiful.” He said calmly, stroking his cheek. “At least one Durin is always blond. Durin the deathless was blond you know. Frerin was blond… I believe Dain’s son is blond as well.” He stated with a shrug. “And the blue eyes are synonymous. I don’t have blue eyes it makes me a freak. All the durin’s have blue eyes, but me” He sighed a bit as he bit his lip.

“You have dad’s eyes, Kee” He murmured gently. “You have dark hair and dark eyes just like father.” Kili nodded and leaned in close to brush his lips against Fili’s in hopes for a small kiss. Fili relented and gave him a small, simple kiss before he pulled back. “I don’t want to hate uncle. I just can’t help it for what he did.”

“I know, but maybe in time?” Kili asked and Fili shook his head.

“I was serious, Kee. When he is able to rule and they place that crown upon his head. I will be leaving for the blue mountains. Even if it means to break our bond. This quest ruined us.” He said flat and simple.

Kili looked utterly pained as he pulled away and sniffed. “Mother will be here in a few short days. I received a raven not too long ago.” He said calmly. “All the dwarves are coming you will be one dwarf among men!”

“Fine, I will go stay in the iron hills. Dain would have me, if not as leverage against Thorin.” Fili hissed out.

“No! Dain would seek to kill you, because with you alive you are the rightful heir to the throne!” Kili said as he shook his head. “Just give it time, brother! We are in our home!”

“The blue mountains were our home, Kili. This was uncle’s and mother’s home. I was clearly happy as a prince without a kingdom working in a forge for the rest of my life.” Kili looked shocked but nodded as he looked down.

“I do miss being out in the sun, the trees… There is no sunlight here and it makes me sad.” Kili mumbled shyly. Fili just smiled and hugged him.

“Then we return to our old home and make a life for ourselves. Uncle can declare Dain as heir and call it good, alright?” Fili asked his brother gently.

“No, mother is coming with a caravan!” He cried. “We can’t just abandon our family. Can we at least try?” Kili begged. Fili thought then sighed and nodded.

“Fine, I will be civil but don’t expect me to be crawling into his bed and begging to be taken again. I do not love him anymore.” Fili muttered. Though, that was a lie. He still felt the bond to Thorin he just didn’t want to believe it. On top of that… Something was growing within him and he had a feeling that maybe, just maybe he was with child. A hand crept to his stomach and he rubbed lightly. He had missed his first cycle, which was unlike him. Fili kept close track of his cycles, especially for being without the herbs for so long. 

“Kee?” Fili asked and Kili smiled.

“Yes?”

“I think I am with child.” Fili murmured nervously as he looked down and felt tears sting his eyes.

“W-what!? We haven’t… I mean we haven’t really…not for weeks!” He murmured and stared down at him. “How can you be with child?”

“Uncle. If I am, it will be uncle’s.” Fili murmured and felt a few tears sting his eyes as they started to fall slowly. “I missed my cycle. I should have went through it over a week ago. I don’t know the signs and when I mentioned missing it to Oin he said that it could be stress and it was late. It just has never shown!” Fili said desperately. “I don’t want to be pregnant with that filth’s child!” He cried as he heaved and started to sob slightly.

“Oh Fili!” Kili cried and pulled Fili into his arms and rocked the eldest brother gently. “I will grab Oin and his healers, maybe there is someone who knows child bearers down there. They can look you over to be totally sure okay?” Kili reassured. “If you are…what do you want to do?” Kili asked. “I..I wouldn’t mind keeping it as my own.” Kili assured his brother.

“No!” Fili cried, pushing away. “I don’t want this child. This child was made out of greed and lust, and so much evil. I refuse to bear a child that was born out of such evil concept. I will do what I can to expel the child from my body. Oin should have something and I can’t be any more than a few weeks.” Kili nodded slightly, looking a bit hurt but he knew how his brother felt.

“Alright, stay in bed, I will be back” Kili murmured and left hurriedly to get Oin.

~~~~~~

Kili appeared with Oin and a middle aged woman who was a midwife. “Here.” Kili said as he opened the door. Oin and the mid wife walked in and quickly set to work.

“What are your symptoms?” The midwife asked curiously. “You should be feeling a few things if you are well and truly with child.”

Fili thought about it and bit his lip. “Nausea mostly mid afternoon or early mornings. Certain foods turn my stomach sour… My uh…uh nipples hurt.” He said and flushed. “Even the movement of cloth can make them ache.” Fili was pretty embarrassed but he knew it had to be done.

“Mhm…” She murmured and pushed him down. Kili was about to attack, he hated seeing anyone touch his lover, but Oin stopped him. “I need you to take off your clothes.”

“What!?” Fili and Kili said in unison and she sighed.

“I do not wish to do anything improper but I need to fully examine him. I do believe he is with child but there is only one way.” She stated. Fili nodded and started to undress slowly and laid down, naked for her. First her fingers touched and prodded at his pecks, which were slightly swollen. The nipples were angry red and hard, aching as well. He groaned at the slight pain, and Kili had to be held back by Oin as he growled out.

Soon, her fingers drifted lower and Fili turned his head, ashamed as she touched his stomach, pushing and prodding as she moved ever lower. “Open your legs, prince.” She murmured calmly. Kili had it with that though and easily ripped out of Oin’s hands and pulled her away.

“You will not be touching him in such a delicate manner!” He growled loudly and she was taken a back as she was pushed against Oin.

“P-prince Kili! It is customary for me to check to see if… If that certain passage is within use.” She stated softly. “I do not wish to do it for my pleasure or his it is only for medical reasons!” Kili shook his head.

“Kee, its okay shes not hurting me.” Fili murmured, trying to reassure him. “Come up here and kiss me to keep me occupied will ya?” Kili growled and glared at her then nodded and slipped up to his mate and settled in.

“If you so much as look as if you are pleased with the procedure or do any more I will not hesitate to lop your head off.” He stated, frankly. She gave a small nod and moved closer.

“As you wish, prince.” The midwife murmured and slowly grabbed some oil out of her back and slicked up one solidary finger. Kili growled again but was unable to continue as Fili pulled him into a heated and loving kiss. He did gasp against his lover’s mouth at the intrusion as she poked around. She seemed to bypass the pleasure spot they had come to rely on and he yelped when she hit something else. “Looks like he is with child.” She stated as she pulled her finger out and quickly covered him up.

“He is?” Kili asked as he pulled away from Fili. “How can you really know?” He was curious, since not many were used to child bearing men in the blue mountains. 

“Child bearing men have a separate entrance that opens during their heats to accept the semen of their lovers. The semen then travels up into that womb and sometimes, not always mind you, implant in an egg. When that happens, their cycles stop and their body starts to prepare. That ring of flesh that is normally closed up, stays open slightly.” She explained gently. “You are only about a month along maybe two.” She said with a smile. “Congratulations boys.” At that, she left. Oin was about to but Kili stopped him.

“Oin?” He asked and the old man turned.

“What is it laddy?” He asked curiously, putting the trumpet to his ear as Kili rolled his lip faintly.

“We don’t want this child. This child was conceived during uncle’s gold sickness. It isn’t mine.” He murmured gently. “Can you help?” Oin thought on it, frowning as he sighed.

“I believe so. It is not a pleasant thing to be taking, boys. It could also affect you having a child yourselves.” Kili nodded and looked at Fili as he sat up.

“That is fine. At this point I don’t want children. Just bring me what I need as soon as possible, and do not let anyone else know I am with child.” Oin bowed and left quickly to go brew up the concoction. 

“Are you sure?” Kili asked, rubbing his lover’s stomach. “I promise if we keep it, I will love it as if it is my own, it will be my own! Uncle doesn’t have to know.”

“No, Kili.” Fili sighed. “I will never be able to love the child growing inside of me. Not after the fact that I was raped so wildly by someone I trusted and loved my whole life… Can you please understand?” Kili just sighed gently

“I understand..”

~~~~~~

Oin came back a few days later with a nasty smelling concoction in two separate containers. He quickly explained what to do. “You will have to drink em. In all it’s contents. It has a mixture of different herbs.” He explained, handing them to the boys. “Drink one now and wait 12 hours. Drink the other one.” Fili nodded as he looked at the mixture and made a face.

“How will I know?” He asked softly. “That it is working or has worked?”

Oin frowned gently. “Your body will expel the contents.” He explained softly. “You will bleed from your back side and it won’t be pretty. That is just your body ridding yourself of all that it takes to keep a child safe within it’s womb. The bleeding should last up to a week and you will probably be bed ridden. I will tell Balin you have come down with an illness when we know for sure it has taken affect.”

“Thank you, Oin.” Fili murmured and Kili smiled as the old man bowed and left the room. Fili quickly took a large chug and moaned at how nasty it was. It was a dark green paste and it didn’t go down as well as he had hoped. Though, the bottle was consumed and now he just had to wait. 

~~~~~~~

After the 12 hours was up, the other bottle was drank and Fili sat back. His stomach had started to hurt and a dull ache was felt between his buttocks as he laid back, groaning gently. “It..its working.” Fili murmured and Kili nodded rubbing his side gently. 

“I will inform Oin.” Kili went and did just that. Oin acknowledged and decided to go tell Balin the prince came down with some awful stomach bug and he had to rest for the next week or so. Balin was none too pleased, but agreed to keep watch over everything. 

“Oh god it hurts!” Fili cried out after a few hours. They had laid down a tarp and countless towels and furs so the blood would not ruin their bed as his body convulsed and blood leaked out. He was nearly in tears as he held his stomach and cried softly.

“Shh, Oin said the first day is the worst after that everything will be okay.” Kili soothed as he bit his lip. He had been stuck with Fili for the last few days and so he hadn’t gotten to see and check on Thorin. Though, from what Oin said he was eating and walking around slowly and that pleased Kili. 

A knock on the door rang through, and Kili stood, opening it just barely. “Thorin!” He gasped and quickly pushed passed and stepped out. “What are you going up and about?”

“I needed air and to get out of that damn room. It is being cleaned.” He stated and crossed his arms. “I was told Fili had a bad stomach bug, I came to see if there was anything I could do?” He asked curiously and Kili shook his head gently.

“No, Oin said some rest in bed and broths should help.” Kili murmured nervously since in reality Fili was actually aborting a child he had conceived with Thorin, even if it was against Fili’s will.

“Can I see him?” Thorin asked curiously and Kili worried his lip.

“Thorin… He is angry with you.” He murmured gently. “He hates you and doesn’t want to see you. He wants to leave here and return to the blue mountains. I have tried to talk sense in to him but the minute that crown is upon your head he is gone.” Thorin looked slightly hurt and nodded.

“That wasn’t me, you know that Kili.” He murmured gently. “I love you both so much…” Kili nodded.

“I know, but I am still mad at you too. You didn’t see the damage it did, or the damage it still is doing to my mate, my lover, my one.” He murmured faintly as he sighed. “I think it is best you don’t talk to Fili for a while. Let him come to terms and then we will talk. I will come visit you tonight. Don’t over work yourself.” At that, Kili shut the door. He wanted to break down. He could hear shuffling and then a small tap as Thorin put his forehead to the door and stayed there. Kili could hear his steady, deep breathing and he felt tears well up before there was movement and he was gone.

“Who was that?” Fili called then screamed as he felt a sharp pain and arched up, falling back. Kili ran to his side and crawled up next to him.

“Someone just making sure the crowned prince is okay.” Kili lied and smiled as he wiped the tears. “Thorin is up and walking around.” Kili murmured, stroking his lover’s cheek. “And eating. He is getting strength back.”

“Good, then maybe I can leave sooner than expected.” Kili shook his head and sighed.

“I wish you would stay with me, here.” Kili murmured. Fili was about to say something, but he was cut off by a loud bang as the door flew open and there stood Dis.

“Fili! Kili!” She cried and ran to their side then gasped as she looked down and saw the blood. “W-what happened!? Fili oh god you are bleeding out!”

“Mother!” The boys said in unison and Kili stood and ran to shut the door before he turned and shook his head. “no, mother its okay!” He murmured trying to explain as Fili moaned and laid down, in too much pain to talk.

“He…he is with child. Well, not anymore it seems to be working.” Kili blabbed.

“W-what!? You are aborting my first grand child!?” Ds shrieked. “How could you boys be so stupid!?”

“I wasn’t stupid!” Fili growled as he sat up through the haze of pain. “If you must know, your loving brother raped me repeatedly for a weeks time.” He growled out. “He did not care that I was unprotected, that it was hurting me. He got me pregnant. I am aborting the child because it was made through lust greed and evil. I want nothing to do with such an evil child!” Fili cried and then started to sob quietly as Dis’ look slowly faltered.

“Kili is this true?” Kili nodded and gulped.

“We didn’t tell you we didn’t want you to worry. Thorin came under the gold sickness. Because of Fili’s hair he obsessed over him. It was minor at first. Started with Thorin demanding Fili be in his presence. Then it turned to him petting and stroking his hair. That turned violent and soon that violence turned to having to claim Fili for all of us to know. We all had to watch. I almost killed him.” Kili said, showing teeth. “He raped and beat Fili so bad. He would take him on gold and gems and Fili would come back bleeding and bruised…”

Dis choked out a sob and slowly moved to hold her son’s head as he cried into her chest. “I will kill him. I don’t care if I will be beheaded for it. I will kill that son of a bitch!” She snarled out.

“No, mother its okay!” Kili cried. “N-not totally okay but it will be. Uncle came out of the sickness. He died already and was brought back by Gandalf, in truth all three of us perished on raven hill..” He said calmly. “Elves brought us back from the brink. I saw the halls of the maker mother, Fee did too.” He murmured softly. “I got to see uncle Frerin, and father, and so many others…” Dis looked at her youngest then pulled him close as he fell into her arms and sobbed along with Fili.

“Fili what do you want?” Dis asked calmly. “I won’t harm him if that is what you truly wish. You are my son and my first born I do not wish anything of the sort upon you.”

“I don’t want any more death or despair, we had enough.” Fili murmured. “I want to go back home. To the home we grew up in.” Dis nodded and sighed.

“If that is what you truly wish.” She murmured and held both boys so they could cry openly.


	6. Mending With Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili decides to bridge the gaps between him and Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter and mostly cause I had nothing better to do and my muses won't shut up and I like getting my work out, so sue me! Lol! I am not sure where to go from here though... -bangs head against wall-

A few weeks passed, and Fili was better than ever. He was relieved everything went so well and he was told he was no longer with child. He and Kili were getting along better and even making love on occasion and sharing the bedroom. It was like their relationship was anew.

Thorin had taken over for the most part, though that made Kili dread the fact that Fili wanted to leave, even if he hadn’t mentioned it in a while. Kili didn’t bring up Fili leaving and neither did Fili.

Dis was a welcome piece of rock to their home. Everything was running smoothly and she had kicked he brother in gear and he was now running everything as planned. They hadn’t did a coronation just yet, mostly due to the rebuilding, but the men and even elves were helping along with any able bodied dwarf.

Though, that night it was quiet and he was within the king’s quarters resting up. He still had some issues but seemed to be doing just fine for the most part. A knock came and he looked up from some of the trade agreements Balin had brought up for him to look over that would be passed between men, elf, and dwarf. “Come in!” He called as he settled back in his seat.

The door opened to a nervous looking Fili. It had been nigh a month since Fili had looked or talked to Thorin and now he was here in his room. “Fee?” Thorin breathed. “Kili is he okay? Is he hurt where do I need to go?” He was frantic as he walked to his oldest nephew. Even though he and Fili were on not so good of terms, Kili had come to terms with everything and they had spent time together. Nothing sexual or anything more than just being with one another.

“No, he is fine.” Fili murmured, holding out a hand as Thorin neared. Thorin stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. “He is curled up in our bed fast asleep thanks to a sleeping draught. He has worked himself near to the bone helping rebuild Erebor as of late. What with meetings, construction, helping in the forges, setting up places for all the dwarves who have come to help.” Fili murmured. “He nearly passed out and so Oin forced him to drink it and said he will probably be out for the better part of tomorrow.”

“Good, good that he is resting.” Thorin murmured, and stepped back nervously as he settled in. “If Kili is okay, and I know your mother is fine what brings you here?” He asked curiously. “Not that I am too terribly upset with seeing you, it has been more than a month since we have last spoken and it wasn’t on good terms.” Thorin said leaning forward.

Fili had finally really looked at him, not just glared or what not but looked. Thorin was graying a lot more than he had before. The few wisps now covered the better part of his head. His eyes looked weary and tired. His beard even was peppered in gray. Thorin wasn’t a young dwarf but he wasn’t terribly old either and was graying awful fast. “I have come to make peace.” He sniffed lightly.

“Peace?” Thorin asked curiously.

“yes, I know I have not been the best to you, but you had hurt me.” He murmured. “Balin told me about the dragon sickness and what it does, how it consumed my great grandfather. He said you had watched and tried to not come under it, but seeing all the gold for the first time in almost 100 years would do that to you.” He stated as he shifted on his feet slightly nervous still. “I just could only see hate. Kili saw love in you again and we fought a lot over you.” Fili murmured sheepishly “I wanted to leave this place, go back to Ered Luin, but everyone swore it was a bad idea and I can’t break my bond with Kili it is too deep set”

“I understand.” Thorin murmured softly. “I felt the same about my brother and then about you two as well.”

“Uncle, you did break that bond. You told us the minute you left our comfy little home to go to Bree that we would no longer be that of lovers. It hurt us both and then when you acted like nothing mattered, you didn’t wear the ring, the ring we spent our lives savings on was gone… it hit us deep.”

“I have it.” Thorin rasped as he moved to his desk and pulled it out, it was glittering as it always did. “I never lost it, nor did I leave it behind. It was always on my person. I am sorry for, for making you feel like I did not care.” He murmured and moved to Fili. Fili flinched at first but accepted the embrace as he leaned close.

“Oh uncle, does Kee know?” Thorin shook his head as he held him close.

“He never asked. He never seemed to want to know. I have started to get to know him again, but not as a lover only that of an uncle. It saddens me I cannot bed him or you again and hold you as I once did.” 

Fili worried his lip as he looked up at him. “I was with child.” He admitted. “I got pregnant, during the gold sickness you went through, when you raped me for days on end… You didn’t care I was unprotected or the fact that you were hurting me. Only to claim he as your golden treasure.” He gasped out and felt bile rise up. Ever since then, he had refused to go to the treasury because it only had those bad memories.

“Y-you were with child? You are no longer?” Thorin asked, his eyes wide. “Was it mine?” Fili nodded.

“We found out and Oin gave me a horrible concoction that made me miscarry.” He explained softly. “When I was holed up in my room due to a bad stomach bug it was because I was expelling. Uncle I couldn’t have a child that was conceived out of such evil. It felt truly wrong no matter how much Kili wished to keep it.” He said as he pulled away, though he was pulled back as he felt Thorin’s body shudder and he started to sob.

“Oh Fee, I never wanted that. I never wanted to force that upon you. I wanted to have a child with you, to make another heir to the throne but I wanted it to be consensual between all three of us.” He murmured, rubbing his fingers over Fili’s cheeks as Fili wept silently, only way you could tell was from the tears on his cheeks.

“I know, I mean I know that now.” Fili murmured. “That is why I am trying to make peace. I am not leaving the mountain. Kee wishes to stay and I will stay with him, he is my mate.” He stated calmly. “You were my mate once as well you know.” Thorin nodded as he sighed.

“I know and I messed everything up. I am truly sorry for that my sweet little golden-“

“No, please don’t call me that. It sickens me!” Fili said his voice shrill.

“I..I am sorry!” Thorin murmured as he pulled away. “I used to call you that from the day you were born. A true durin, blond hair blue eyes.” He murmured and smiled sadly. “You were my golden prince, the one who would truly rule Erebor one day and you still can you know, if you so choose the throne.” Fili nodded and sighed as he looked up.

“I don’t know if that is what I want.” He murmured softly. “All I know is it is killing me and Kili not being with you.” Fili slowly moved closer, wrapping his arms round him. “I cannot say that I will be with you as a partner, or a lover again. I can’t promise that, and please don’t make me. But I will promise you that I want to fix this relationship.” Thorin nodded and smiled.

“That is all that I ask of you sweet prince.” Thorin murmured, kissing the top of his head. “And my quarters will always be open, you know to you both.” He said, nodding towards the large bed. “If you so wish, you two can move to the consorts room and be adjoining?” Fili shook his head.

“Too fast.” He murmured, “but I know a certain beardless dwarf that would love waking up in bed next to his favorite brother and uncle.” That made Thorin grin and he nodded.

“Should I bring him in here then?” Fili nodded and lead the way. Thorin easily scooped up the passed out Kili who just groaned and leaned against Thorin as if he was a drunk sleeping it off. Thorin then moved back to the room with Fili, depositing him on the bed, and then ushering Fili into the bed. “I have a bit more work to do, but I will join you shortly yes?” Fili nodded.

Fili happily curled up next to Kili, who was in the middle of the bed. When Thorin was done, he stripped to his undergarments and quickly climbed in next to Kili and curled up, pulling Fili close as well. Fili sighed, feeling like he was slowly becoming whole as the two dwarves fell asleep to Kili’s soft snorts.


	7. Healing Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Thorin make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaa they are so cute! So the next chapter will be the coronation of Thorin and Fili as his crowned prince as well as the announcement! Lets just say there will be a lot of people who are not happy.

Weeks turned to months and Erebor finally resembled the one beautiful kingdom it once was. Dale was thriving with the men of Esgaroth and many of the dwarves that had traveled there. Fili and Kili were now almost permanently within the king’s quarters thought Fili refused the consorts chambers still. The coronation of Thorin was only within a week or two and the whole mountain was up and about in a frenzy. 

Fili had noticed that the youngest heir and the king were getting closer. Sometimes, when they were alone Fili would come back finding his brother looking flushed and Thorin panting and his hair a mess as he would refix braids and murmured about needing a quick wash. Fili was certain they had started to bed down together and Fili wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Kili and Fili slept with each other quite often still. Stealing kisses and making love whenever they could get a moment’s to. Fili was busy helping Thorin and Kili had started to help train recruits for a royal guard with the help of Dwalin. Fili also knew of his brother’s high sex drive and his own was slightly down from everything going on so he wasn’t surprised to know Kili had bedded Thorin. 

Though, Fili did his best to ignore it he was starting to get jealous. Especially when they were in the midst of their own love making just hours after Kili and Thorin had had sex. “You smell like him.” Fili hissed out, glaring at his lover. “I can smell his sex and arousal on you! How can you?” Fili accused as Kili sat up.

“I still love him!” Kili murmured. “I still wish for him to be my mate even if you don’t.” He worried his lip faintly. “I mean come on we have been sharing his bed for nigh on three months! I see you curl up against him and ache for his touch, why won’t you just let him make love to us both again?” Kili asked, pulling Fili into a small kiss. Fili sighed and shook his head.

“It has taken me so long to get this far. To be able to have sex with you so openly.” Fili murmured and shuddered. “I still fear his touches…” Fili admitted, “at least in a sexual nature.”

“Then why don’t you take him?” Kili asked curiously, stroking his brother’s cheek gently.

“T-top? I have never topped before nor do I have the want to top!” Fili murmured, looking slightly aghast at his brother.

“Maybe having that complete control over him will help though, show that his touches are benign and we can even tie him up!” Kili gasped and grinned. “I know he will go for it. How bout I show you how great it is to top?” Kili purred, pulling Fili into a kiss, abandoning the idea of taking Fili that night in lieu of showing him something much better. 

Fili didn’t know how to respond but he did respond to the touches and kisses and moaned lightly as Kili gave him the bottle of oil they used regularly on him. “What do I do?” Fili asked between kissing.

“Mmm, let me show you.” Kili murmured and laid down, opening his legs. “I won’t need a lot of prep its only been a few hours since Thorin and I…but well it will be good practice.” He stated and coated Fili’s fingers. “Push one into me.” He murmured. “Mimic what I do to you, can you do that?” Fili nodded shyly and slowly leaned over his younger brother. He wasn’t used to being on top unless he was riding Kili. A finger felt the puckered, and slightly used entrance of Kili before pushing in with little to no resistance. Kili hissed and sighed happily his eyes fluttering closed. “That’s it.” Kili purred out.

Fili was ten shades of red as he started to move the finger in and out. He knew how he liked it and was wondering if his brother was the same. It seemed so for sure as Kili was soon bucking and thrusting back for more. Fili took that as a sign and slipped in a second finger making Kili cry out happily. Fili grew more and more confident and started to feel about and thrust his fingers in and out excitedly. Kili was fucking himself back and rolling his hips trying to get his brother to hit that one spot that would make him see stars.

“A-angle your fingers up just a bit-AH! Yes!” He cried as Fili did so and had Kili’s mind reeling, eyes rolling back, and his cock hard and weeping. Soon, Kili couldn’t handle it and smacked his brother’s hand away. Fili gave a few thrusts before he did so. “Lay down.” Kili murmured and Fili did so, flushing.

Kili grabbed the oil and slicked Fili before he angled himself above him and shoved down with one hard push and a light scream upon his lips. He easily started to buck down and ride his brother with ease. Although Kili was starting to fill out and turn into a beautiful dwarf, sans the braids and beard, he was still lithe and agile since he was mostly a hunter. Fili had thinned and lost a lot of muscle from being so sickly after the gold sickness incident and not having a forge to work in, but was starting to fill out again.

Fili’s hands went automatically to his lover’s hips and he thrust up groaning loudly, “wow this is what I am missing?” He asked through pants. “I can’t believe how good this feels! Its so hot!” He groaned loudly as he arched up. 

“I know.” Kili moaned out happily as he bounced roughly before stopping to catch his breath and to bend over and kiss him softly. “Why do you think I am so okay with being bottom or top?” He asked with a grin and Fili nodded gently.

Kili was getting desperate as he was thrusting and bouncing upon Fili who was holding onto his hips and thrusting up with a groan as his eyes closed. “I am close, Kili!” Kili moaned and grabbed his cock, fisting himself roughly until he clenched and went rigid. He came all over Fili’s chest and his hand as Fili thrust a few more times cumming deep within Kili’s arse.

Groaning, Kili rolled off of him and Fili instantly grabbed him and nuzzled his hair. “That was amazing, though I still would rather bottom.” Kili just laughed as he turned to face the older boy.

“So are you willing to do that to Thorin?” Fili sighed and nodded.

“Alright. As long as I can take him first and get used to being with him…” Kili squealed and kissed his lover happily.

~~~~~

The next day, Kili ran into a meeting without thinking. It was Balin, Dwalin, and a few high council members from Iron Hills as well as his mother. “Uncle, Fili!” He called then stopped and flushed as 6 pairs of eyes turned to him “F-forgive me, my king.” He bowed gently as Thorin looked a bit annoyed and grunted.

“What is it, boy? Is my heir well?” He asked, trying to keep up the formality, which was difficul with Kili.

“Y-yes I just had news but it can wait. Forgive me for interrupting your meeting.”

“My king, you should punish such insolence!” one of the members from Iron Hills hissed. “Running in as if he owned the place, he isn’t even second in line to the throne!” Kili was taken a back and looked at Thorin with wide eyes.

“You are correct, but he is my heir as well none the less.” Thorin murmured smoothly. “I will deal with him privately, I do not appreciate your rude behavior towards him. Kili, take your leave and I will see to you later.” Kili nodded, bowed and darted out.

~~~~~~

The minute the meeting was over with, Thorin was at his chambers and slammed open the door to Kili waiting patiently on the bed. “What is so important you burst through a meeting like a common dwarfling? I understand you were not raised a prince or around such formalities with me but you need to learn!” Thorin scolded. Kili flinched and bit his lip.

“I was just so excited and normally you are alone in your study at that time of day!” He whined and sighed a bit. “Fili and I ,we made love last night but he topped! Well, kind of. I had to give him guidance and I rode him.” Thorin rose an eyebrow.

“And that was cause to disrupt one of the most important trades of Erebor?” Thorin asked, though the thought of his completely submissive nephew taking his brother so readily did stir something within him.

“No!” Kili cried and sighed. “Uncle, he was upset that we have been sleeping with one another. Jealous even. So I kind of said that maybe you would let him top you?” He asked sheepishly. “Fili still has trouble letting me touch him and I think if you gave up control and truly showed how great you are, he would be more likely to start sleeping with all of us again.” Thorin thought it over and shrugged.

“I guess that is reasonable.” He murmured gently. “I was just a youngen the last time I was taken so he would need to prep me quite a bit…”

“You bottomed!?” Kili gasped “by who!?” Thorin laughed softly.

“Dwalin, of course.” He teased and Kili made a face then thought about it and flushed. “I guess he is quite good looking and I bet even more so when he was younger.” Thorin nodded in agreement. 

“Your brother is out surveying the mines with Bofur, he will be home tonight and if he isn’t too tired we will do this, alright?” Kili nodded happily and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~

The night couldn’t come fast enough. Fili took a bath in their own chambers first before he came back to Thorin’s room, in sleep clothes and his hair and beard and mustache unbraided. He opened the door to see Kili and Thorin curled up together and Kili grinned as he came in. “Hi, we were wondering when you would be home.” He murmured gently. “Uncle has agreed to let you take him.” He purred out. “He is more than willing to bend over to his crown prince.”

Fili felt his cock stir and he flushed looking at Thorin. Thorin was absolutely beautiful. It seemed the two had bathed and Kili’s normally unruly hair was pulled back fully. Thorin’s hair was unbraided and left hanging though it was shining rather nicely, even with the greys. His eyes were sparkling as he sat up in a light blue dressing gown that was open, to relieve his hairy, tattooed chest.

“I see.” Fili gulped and licked his lips nervously.

“If you are too tired, we can wait.” Thorin cautioned. “We are not to rush you, this is all on your terms, my prince.” Thorin purred. Fili gulped again, looking to Kili. He was shirtless, and his trousers lay open to relieve silky skin with patches of dark curly pubic hair.

“I want to.” Fili pushed and smiled a bit, licking his lips nervously. “I want to take you, to be one with you again…” Thorin nodded and motioned for him to come closer.

“I will be virgin tight. I was a young lad the last time I was taken. Kili is skilled enough to give you instruction.” Fili nodded as he slowly got to the bed, and inched closer. Thorin went to touch and Fili flinched so Thorin dropped his hand gently. “I am sorry.” He murmured calmly.

“I-its okay.” Fili breathed and shuddered slightly. “I need to get over it. What happened wasn’t you. You would never hurt us.” Thorin made a sound of agreement as Kili fidgeted.

“oh! Idea!” Kili gasped and bounced. “Thorin can we tie you up?” He asked, his eyes flashing slightly and Thorin rose an eyebrow. “Come on, you are going to want to touch but if Fili has full control and you can’t, it will help, right?”

“I guess so, yes my little one you can tie me up.” He murmured and quickly made work of his shirt, leaving his pants though. Kili was up and grabbing some ribbon that Thorin had used to bind Kili a few times and quickly tied his hands above his head. Not too tight and enough if Thorin really wanted to get out he could, but enough for Fili’s comfort. Fili moved over Thorin and slowly placed a few sweet kisses to his lips; in which Thorin responded happily as he arched against him.

Kili was grabbing the oil and slowly removing his own pants so he was completely naked and ready. Fili looked at him and took the oil slowly. “Remember, slick one finger and tease his entrance. Another good way is a good eating out, but I know that may make you wary. I know I love to do it to you.” Kili grinned at Fili’s blush and Fili just silently slicked a finger and started to rub it against Thorin’s behind.

Thorin tensed at the coolness then relaxed and slowly arched up, helping the finger press in. He groaned at the slightly fat fingers of his nephew. “Good, now just let it rest, move it gently for him to get used to it.” Kili instructed, fisting himself slowly as he watched. It was very unlike their uncle to be so completely out of it and not really in control. It gave him a whole new liking of this. 

Once Thorin was ready, Fili pressed in a second and Kili urged him to scissor the fingers and thrust into him. Thorin moaned hopelessly as the fingers moved about. “Remember that spot that causes us such pleasure? Uncle has one to.” Kili cooed. “Curve your fingers up and rub… Like that” Kili urged and Fili did as he was instructed. Soon enough, Thorin was crying out and thrusting up against the bonds as Fili found that spot. Fili couldn’t help but continue to fuck it as he added in a third and final finger.

“Ah, if..AH! You..Ah ah ah, don’t stop I am going to cum!” Thorin cried. Kili laughed and pulled at his brother’s hand for him to stop. 

“He is ready, brother.” Fili nodded and pulled out his fingers slowly which made Thorin groan as he was left empty and wanting. “You will want to go very slow.” Kili murmured faintly. “He is almost like a virgin and too hard and too fast will only harm him.” Fili nodded as he slicked his cock up slightly and grabbed a hold of his cock, urging himself closer to Thorin as he pressed forward.

It was slow going, Thorin’s body tried to expel him and even resisted. Kili urged Fili to go slow, and soon enough he was fully seated within his uncle’s arse. Thorin’s eyes had fallen closed and he was whimpering as he tugged at the bonds wishing he could pull his nephew into a kiss. Kili sensed this and bent over to kiss and love on him. “That’s it, take Fili’s cock. Hes pretty big huh?” Kili purred as Thorin moaned. “It is almost as big as yours and stretches you so deliciously.” Thorin grunted and slowly pushed back against Fili. “Fee, move hes ready. Take him. Claim him as yours.” Kili urged.

Fili did just that. He pulled out slowly then thrust right back in, moaning loudly as he started to fuck and rut into his uncle hopelessly. Thorin was a mess of moans and sobs of pleasure as Fili rolled and found that spot that sent white lightening through his veins. 

It didn’t last, Thorin was soon crying out and arching up, cumming without being touched by either nephew. Fili didn’t last much longer and soon his thrusts were sporatic before he too released his cum within Thorin’s arse before he groaned and pulled out, laying down. Kili released his uncle and Thorin quickly turned over and pulled Fili into a hug. Fili didn’t pull away or flinch. He happily nuzzled into him and Thorin laved kisses over his face. 

Kili had turned his back towards them and found release within his hand before he too turned over and started to spoon their uncle. “So, are we okay now?” Kili asked curiously.

“I think so. “Fili panted and smiled up at his uncle. “I can’t believe mighty king under the mountain giving himself up so willingly to his heir.” Thorin chuckled as he kissed him again.

“That is what happens when you love someone, Fee. Now, will you please take the consorts chambers? I had planned on announcing my courtship of you two at the coronation. No one will be pleased but Balin and I read through all of the documents and there is nothing wrong with polygamy or even incestual relationships, especially since you can bare children.”

Fili nodded and sighed. “We will move our stuff tomorrow…” He murmured and smiled up as he heard Kili’s soft snores from the other side, having been so tired from the day that he passed out.

“I look forward at having you two as my open mates.” Thorin murmured as he held Fili into a deep sleep.


	8. Coronation Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin announces his rightful heir, and who he plans to court. Everyone is up in arms about it, but Kili is just glad to be able to openly love his uncle in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will probably be non-con/rape/kidnapping/angst/etc so beware!

The day finally came. Coronation was that night and Thorin and the boys were relieved of duties to get ready as the halls bristled with excitement. Everyone was quite happy to see Thorin being crowned and everyone knew he would then rightfully crown Fili as his heir. Little did they know, he had forged both boys crowns. They were to be that of them as his consorts and as his heirs and had planned on crowning them both himself.

He sat rather still in his chambers as dwarf maids bristled about and worked on his braids, his beard that was now able to be braided and the like. Though, the door opened to a very exasperated woman. “My king, the youngest he is refusing” she murmured with a frown, “I touch his hair and he screams like that of an orc! He said to get you what am I to do?” She asked as she bit her lip, hoping to not get punished. Fili had sat through the brushing, combing, washing, and braiding but Kili refused the minute they touched his head. A groan escaped his lips and he sighed.

“Bring the boy to me.” He growled and frowned. He knew that Kili was very adamant on no one touching his hair, but Thorin normally could coax him. She bowed and ran to go retrieve the still fighting lad from his room.

“I told you, you will not touch my hair!” Kili hollered as he was thrust into the room and he flushed. “Oh, hi uncle.” He said shyly. “They are trying to wash it. I just washed it last night I swear! You can ask Fee! She wants to brush it!” He cried and Thorin gave him a look that made him stop as he bit his lip and bowed his head faintly.

“I know you do not like the braids and I let you get away without wearing them. I also let you get away without growing out your beard even though you no longer need to hunt for us.” He stated calmly. “But today is a very important and special day. Either you let this maid do your hair or I will and I won’t be gentle about it this time.” He stated in a calm, collective voice. Kili fidgeted and stared, not used to this as he bit his lip and almost looked ready to cry as he gave Thorin that puppy dog look.

“But.. uncle they hurt me! They are so rough and tough and I just… Please?” He whimpered out. Thorin felt his resolve break and he quickly shooed the two maids out who shut the door in haste as they went to go finish up with the older one who was more pliant and cooperative.

“You know better than to do that to me.” He hissed and stood, quickly pulling Kili into an almost bruising kiss as he tugged lightly at the hair. “Come, I will wash it myself and braid it myself.” He growled in his ear. Kili moaned softly and smiled.

“That is what I like to hear!” He laughed softly as Thorin got him undressed and into the still warm water so he could quickly clean the dwarf up and get ready for the big night. Luckily they still had a few hours and he knew if he could hold up resolve and not plunder his nephew into oblivion they should have enough time to ready. “Why don’t you join me and bugger me?” Kili asked as he leaned up against him.

“No. I can not or we will not be ready. What do I tell my attendants when they come back and see us both ravished and spent?” He asked with a sigh.

“They will know tonight anyway! Why wait.” He groaned as he arched and tried to get Thorin to join him and help him off.

“It does not matter.” He growled faintly. “They will not know a minute too soon.” He said in his lover’s ear as he washed Kili off, then pulled him out of the water. He dried and dressed Kili into his royal robes before he settled him on the chair. Thorin made quick work, using a horse hair brush on his head as he got all of the knots and tangles. Kili made noises of protests but knew not to try to move away or complain out right or he would have it worse.

“There, done.” Thorin murmured “Now, let me braid it.” He stated with a sigh as Kili made another noise of protest but settled still. There was a knock and the door slowly opened to Fili who was completely ready in his mauve royal robes and fur mantel. “Fili, come distract your brother. I am doing his braids.” Fili nodded and smiled.

“You both look absolutely stunning.” Fili murmured and chuckled a bit as he sat down in front of Kili and started to kiss on him a bit.

“Mm, you look beautiful as ever, my golden prince.” Thorin murmured. Fili flinched but smiled and nodded. He was getting used to being called the golden prince again by his lover and king. A lot of the others had adopted the nickname and he was called golden prince by many people of Erebor.

~~~~~~

The coronation ceremony started. Fili Kili and Thorin stood up in front of everyone as Thorin was crowned king by Dain himself. When the crown was placed upon his head, he motioned and two pillows were brought in with two beautiful mithril forged crowns. Everyone gasped and murmurs rang through as the came out, being held by two of his attendants. “Everyone, I forged these two crowns for my crowned princes.” He called out as he turned towards Fili and Kili. “Fili, step forward.” Fili did so, very slowly as he bit his lip and bowed his head gently. “Fili, I crown you my rightful heir to the throne of Erebor, as the line of Durin we have endured and you will endure.” He murmured gently as he smiled. He placed the crown upon his head gently.

Soon, Kili stepped up next and bowed as well, fidgeting slightly as Thorin placed the second crown upon his head. They were near identical as it was. “Kili, I crown you my second heir to the crown of Erebor and as the line of Durin you to have endured.” He murmured gently as he turned towards the crowd. They erupted and he smirked slightly. “Now, I have an announcement. “He called out as he stood in between the two boys. 

“I would like you all to know that I am officially courting my two nephews. I know they are mated and bound, I was the one who did their ceremony after all.” He stated, a hand on each of their shoulders. “But we are three in love and I would like to make it official.” He called out.

Everyone erupted even more and there was quite a ruckus and everyone was howling out their disapproval. Dain grunted and frowned, “Thorin we may need to take this to the council room.” He said, pulling Thorin and the two boys. Dis followed with Dwalin and Balin as well as several council members.

Many guardsman settled everyone down as Dain turned. “What the bloody Durin cousin!? You are courting your own mated nephews!?” Thorin shrugged a bit.

“Yeah” He murmured and grinned gently. “I have been courting them secretly for years. Plus, I checked the scrolls and all the laws. There is nothing against this poly relationship or the fact I am courting them.” He said calmly as Dain punched a wall and growled loudly.

“Still! Ye coulda warnt yer damned cousin on this!”

“So you could stop me?” Thorin asked gently and uncrossed his arms as both boys came to stand on either side of him. “Ask them, I have been with them since Kili turned of age. “ He stated calmly. “They are both into their 80s now.” Dain looked at the boys and Kili was smiling proudly.

“It is true.” Kili stated as he looked at his second, or was it third? Cousin. “Plus I was the one who went after him. He just finally gave in. Fili was in on the ride if there is anyone to blame, it would be me!” He laughed heartily and Dain groaned as a council member stepped forward.

“What about heirs, my lord?” He hissed. “They are both men and your nephews at that! We need to secure the Durin line once more.”

“I…I can bear children.” Fili murmured and flushed slightly. “That came out when Kili and I got together but I guess you were in the Iron hills and not Ered Luin.” He stated with a shrug. “If we end up wanting kids, which we all do at some point, I will be bearing them. Balin taught me that when you are a man and a child bearer it is a gift from Mahal himself. Durin the deathless was a child bearer too.” He stated as he bit his lip. “It is also said that when men become bearers it is because they are strong warriors and it is easier to bring that warrior blood through them than it is to pass it through a maid.” Dain stared at him as did the council member who was too stunned for words. Balin looked rather proud of himself and was beaming from ear to ear.

“That’s my boy.” Balin chuckled and patted him on the shoulder as Thorin put an arm around him.

“It does not matter. It is now out. I am courting them. As king under the mountain I have final say. They will be moving to the consort’s chambers tonight.” He murmured and leaned in to kiss Fili’s cheek. Kili bounced happily.

“Do we get to go drink and be merry at least?” He asked and Thorin nodded.

“The party should be well in it’s way.” Thorin murmured. “Come, I want to flaunt my golden and dark princes for everyone to see!” The boys laughed and were escorted out by Thorin as the council members, Dain, and Balin stood in shock.

“It ain’t right.” Dain ground out. “First he was under that god damn gold sickness, then he went into an eternal sleep for Durin knows how long. Now he is wanting to have incestual relationships with his nephews!? He needs to be taken off the throne.” He growled.

“The old laws have nothing against it.” Balin murmured. “They are happy. The boys want it just as much as he does. Thorin is of his right and sound mind.” Balin sighed a bit. “You won’t be able to change his mind, Dain.”

‘we will see about that.’ Dain thought as he just nodded to Balin and stomped off to go enjoy the festivities. He already had plans on how to get Thorin to either give up the throne, or to stop with the nonsense relationship.

~~~~

The night dwindled and everyone got pretty drunk. Most of the court and nobles were okay with the idea of Thorin and the boys together. Some had issues, but didn’t voice them. It was mostly Dain who had the problems. He was scheming and talking to his own guards and the like. Most thought it was treason, but he didn’t seem to care if it was or not.

Kili and Fili were both absolutely smashed when they finally made it back to Thorin’s room. Thorin was laughing softly as they made out and dropped onto the bed, pushing and thrusting and groaning. “Unnccllee.” Kili mewled. “I am so horny I want your cock in my ass!” He cried. Thorin felt his pants twitch and he bit his lip gently.

“That can be arranged, little one.” He purred out. Fili was helping undress Kili, their lips not parting as the many layers of robes and tunic and the like fell off. Thorin quickly pulled off his crown, and his own robes. He got down to just his breeches and an undershirt before he moved to help rid Kili of the rest of his clothes.

Kili was soon laying completely naked, and fisting himself with vigor. “Please, hurry!” He cried and Fili moaned leaning against his brother, and thrusting. He was still fully clothed since they had just decided to focus on the youngest.

“Now, stop.” Thorin ordered and smacked his hand. “We don’t want you to finish too early.” He purred. “Plus, Fili still has all of his clothes on. What do you say about that?” Kili’s eyes had a bit of recognition on them as he looked to his brother then jumped up and started to tug the clothes off of his brother roughly. 

Thorin chuckled and quickly moved to help as they soon had Fili naked, and laid out next to Kili both boys wanting Thorin. “Mm, what am I going to do?” He asked curiously. “Both of my lovers want my cock…” He stroked himself through his pants as Kili mewled loudly.

“Uncle…” Fili groaned softly. “We could have Kili in me and you in Kili?” He asked, sitting up and fumbling with the laces of his breeches, opening them up and pulling Thorin’s hard cock out. Thorin groaned.

“S-sounds good.” He quickly pulled away and grabbed the oil. “Kili can you prep your brother?” Kili nodded and took some oil, smoothing it on his fingers before handing it back to Thorin. Kili bent over so his butt was up and his fingers between his brother’s beautiful, tight ass. Thorin slicked his fingers and didn’t play around. He quickly started to finger his lovely arse to get him ready. Kili groaned and followed suit, finger fucking Fili as well who was left moaning loudly under the two men.

Once they were both ready, Thorin helped Kili up and slowly help him seat himself into his lover’s hole. Fili arched up off of the bed, helping Kili go deeper as Kili thrust all the way in, burying his cock deep. “Oh Kee!” Fili cried. “So deep.” He groaned gently. Thorin chuckled as he settled behind Kili and pressed in. Kili moaned and pulled out of his brother to the head and thrust his hole onto Thorin’s cock with a cry.

Thorin did his best not to just thrust and go at it. He wanted it to be good for both of the boys and himself. Fili was busy fisting his cock, that was slicked with pre cum and want. Kili was rolling his hips forward and back as Thorin did a few shallow thrusts. It had been a long time since they had done this position, and so they needed to find a set rhythm that worked for all.

Once that rhythm was found, Thorin started to pound Kili, who was ending up pounding a moaning Fili. Fili was crying and whimpering as he arched and wiggled under his two lovers. His cock was red and aching and he could feel it starting to coil in his stomach. He knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“G-gonna cum!” He cried out. Kili groaned as he thrust a bit harder. Thorin backed off but continued to assault his lover’s behind as Fili cried his release. Cum shot up his chest and on his hand, pooling in the dips of his muscles. Kili didn’t last, the pounding into his arse by Thorin on top of his brother’s arse sucking and clenching his cock in a death grip had him spiraling and he cried his release, emptying himself within Fili’s behind. Kili fell forward onto his hands as he rested his cock deep within Fili as Thorin kept up the brutal pace. 

Thorin panted, his eyes down at the two spent dwarves under him and couldn’t hold back. He groaned and rolled his hips once more before he felt himself release deep within Kili, who moaned at being filled. Sighing, he pulled off as his cock started to soften and he laid next to the boys. Kili rolled to the other side and grunted as he wiggled around. “That was good.” Kili purred and Fili made a sound of agreement as he curled against Thorin, slowly falling asleep.

Thorin pulled both boys close and sighed happily. “I am glad to have you two as my lovers.” He murmured, kissing their sweaty heads. “A bath will be in order, after a quick nap.” He grumbled. Neither Thorin or the boys had any idea the plans that Dain had made. Plans that were treason, and borderline sadistic.


	9. Rebounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has been tortured but soon Fili found where he was and saved his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mentions of torture and rape in this! Nothing as graphic as Fili's rape but theres still rape!

A knock sounded on Thorin’s private study. “Enter.” He called and Kili bounced in and looked around to make sure he was alone before he grinned and shut the door as he walked up.

“Uncle!” He said cheerily and laughed as he licked his lips. “I was asked to go on a hunting party!” He murmured to him. “They said I was the best archer can I go? I am so bored in the mountain with nothing to do!” Thorin groaned faintly and sighed a bit.

“You are training recruits daily with bow and arrows. You are always training or doing something how are you, my little one so utterly bored?” Kili sighed as he flopped down in front of him.

“I am treated so poorly since you came out about us being your consorts I am treated as if I have a disease. This is the first time anyone has talked to me as if I am me.” Kili murmured. “I love hunting and haven’t gotten to do it in the whole year we have been here.” He muttered and shook his head. 

“Fine, who is going with you?” He asked curiously with a frown.

“Some guardsmen. Ones I have trained myself they are likable dwarves. A few of Dain’s men as well. That is all.” Thorin nodded and sighed.

“Be back before sundown. I will send a party out for you, if you do not return to my chambers by sun down.” Kili squealed and kissed his lover happily, before he darted off to take the royal garb off and into some nice comfortable clothes to hunt in. He restrung his bow and made sure it was taut before he grabbed his quiver before he set out with the group. Kili was just happy someone finally was paying attention to him outside of their direct family and friends.

~~~

The hunt was going smoothly, and Kili was completely in heaven and unawares of anything that may go awry. They had shot a few quail and squirrels, but were hunting a big elk they had seen wandering around earlier that day. Though, it seemed to always disappear before anyone could shoot it.

“Prince! Don’t go so far ahead!” One of his guards called as Kili ran a head when he saw the silhouette of the elk. He paid no mind to the hollers until it was too late. Three large men came up and one hit Kili over the head. Kili cried out as he fell. The guards and Dain’s men came running but the men over powered the few smaller dwarves and had them all, but one tied up. One of Kili’s younger guardsmen was able to hide and get away. He hid in a tree and waited until they left.

Kili was taken, unconscious. The rest were left tied up but not hurt. When the men left, the young guardsman untied everyone and they left their catches and ran back quickly. They went straight to where Thorin was and burst in. “My king!” The young one, who was maybe the same age if not a bit younger than Kili called as he ran up and skidded to a stop, before he bowed quickly. “I am sorry to disturb you but some men! They…They took Kili!” Thorin stopped what he was doing and dropped the papers and turned his eyes wide.

“What and you let them!?” He nearly screamed as he raised his hand ready to smack but he stopped at Fili grabbing his arm.

“King, you can not blame a young guard for something that was not his fault. If three grown men came at us even you, Kili and I would be in trouble as well.” He stated calmly. “I will start a search party and we will search the town of Dale and surrounding areas.” He stated calmly to Thorin who looked ready to murder.

“You are right.” He murmured gently and put down his hand. “Get out… Out of my sight!” He screamed at the boy who whimpered and bowed his head darting out. Fili left quickly, getting as many people he could to go out and search for his beloved little brother and mate. 

The search went on all night, and Fili came back that morning tired, hungry and dirty. He entered his and Kili’s chambers and stripped off his dirty clothes and wrapped a dressing gown around him gently and sighed as he knocked on the door that joined the two rooms and opened it. He saw that Thorin hadn’t slept and was in the same clothes he had been in the day before.

“King…Thorin.” He murmured and sighed as he walked to Thorin. Thorin stood and they embraced as Fili broke down. “We searched every home, every shop. He isn’t in Dale.” He murmured and bit his lip. “We are going back out and searching to Esgaroth but since the dragon, no one has been out there it is a pile of rubble. There may be some houses left…” He murmured gently.

Thorin shushed him and held him tightly. “I know, my little prince.” He murmured and kissed his lips gently. “We will get as many people able to go out. Neither of us have slept all night. Balin is dealing with the courts today. Come, lets get in bed and we will sleep for a few hours.” Thorin murmured.

“He is out there, kidnapped by, by some men!” Fili hissed. “I can’t sleep!”

“If you go out there like this, you are no good for him or anyone. You will only harm yourself. A few hours of sleep while others are looking okay?” Fili finally agreed and slipped into the bed with his lover, curling up against his chest and sobbing himself to sleep.

~~~~

Days passed, and no one could find hide nor hair of Kili. No one seemed to know and even the town of Dale had no idea. Bard, who ran the town kept a vigil look out and even sent his own search parties out to help look for Kili.

Meanwhile, Kili was locked up in some damp, dark place tied up. He had been beaten slightly by men. None would talk to him and when he would ask them why he was there they would just laugh. One day, or night, Kili really had no idea by now; a younger man came in and hit him with a belt. Kili cursed in Khuzdul at him and sneered as the snickered.

“Such a pretty little face. Your family is searching so far and wide and yet we are right under their noses!” He laughed softly and Kili’s eyes went wide as his hair was tugged back. The male kissed his neck faintly and he fought against him.

“I am in Erebor am I not!? UNCLE!” He screamed and fought his bonds as a familiar voice rang out.

“No use, Laddy.” Dain slowly came into view with a smirk. “You are deep within the mines of Erebor, secret that no one goes into due to it being unsafe. ‘Course I just had people think that so they wouldn’t come down here.” He chuckled faintly as he walked around him. “Yer uncle is breaking. Soon a letter will come with a ransom on yer pretty lil head. If he doesn’t give up the throne as well as you and yer brother giving up as rightful heirs yer head will be served to them on a platter.” Kili’s eyes went wide and he fought against his binds as another man came out chuckling. This one was the one who had beat him over his head.

“Mmm, Dain why don’t we just fuck this little one senseless and impregnant him? Send him back all swelled with a human baby. No one will want him or the bastard child he carries!” The young murmured as he groped at Kili’s crotch.

“Ye nit, this is the wrong one!” Dain cursed. “He isn’t the one who can get pregnant ye nitwit ye grabbed the wrong brother!” He shook his head and sighed as he watched them. “But do as ye please and fuck em as you please. Just keep him alive fer me.” Dain murmured and left. The two men smirked and quickly went to work.

Kili screamed as he was stripped and taken so roughly. His body was beaten, and torn apart almost. Though, after hours of torture his body shut down and his eyes closed as he felt his body go numb to the pain. Finally, the men got tired of him when he shut down and tied him back up, naked. He shivered as he was left in the cold, damp mine of Erebor. He was so close to home, and yet he couldn’t call out no one would hear him. He was completely alone and that was all there was to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“My lord!” Dain called out as he ran in, holding the letter. “This just came in by courier from the down of Dale.” He handed it to Thorin who opened it and read it before his eyes went wide.

“They are asking me to forgo my right as the king of Erebor.” He murmured gently. “They want me to disinherit both Fili and Kili and step down. Leaving the throne…” He shook his head, his brow furrowed.

“That is crazy!” Fili growled from his throne as he jumped up. “No, we worked too hard and far too long for this!” He said as he walked to Thorin who was staring at the letter, his eyes wide. “If we don’t give an answer within two moons they will kill him. Fee, I can’t have them kill my youngest nephew on top of the one who binds us together so well just to keep my throne. I was happy as a black smith I could do it again.” He said calmly. “We could all go back to the blue mountains and live a happy life. Okay?” Thorin murmured and pulled Fili close. “We will be happy, I promise you that.” He said as he held Fili who was sobbing quietly.

“We need to search harder. We have to find him! You can’t just stop being king who will take over?” He asked softly. “If Kili and I can’t run and you can’t run?” He then blinked and it dawned on him but he said nothing as Thorin tried to calm him. 

“Shh, we will figure it out.” He murmured and looked to Dain. “Leave us.” Dain bowed and left, a smirk on his face as he went out. He knew they would soon give up the crown and rightful place on the throne. He would not give them Kili though. He knew Kili would out them. No, he would wait and when the time came to give them Kili, his dead body would be thrown to them. Yes, that was such a good plan. Dain could finally rule the long beards and all of Durin’s folk; like he was supposed to.

When they were alone, Fili pulled Thorin into a room and shut the door. “Dain is forming a mutiny! The only person who could rule if we all step down would be him!” He hissed faintly. “I have a feeling he kidnapped Kili and is trying to force you down since you won’t step down on your own!” Thorin blinked and frowned.

“That sounds reasonable but what do we do? He knows where our beloved is and we do not!” He shot back. “If we keep looking and we do not give an answer Kili will surely die!”

“And if we do and he still kills Kili?” Fili asked softly. “You give him an answer, you tell him that you will step down and make it official when Kili is returned to you.” He stated calmly. “I am going to gather some of our company and go looking. He isn’t in the woods he isn’t in Esgaroth or Dale…” He shook his head. “Hes around here. Just let me look okay?” He asked. Thorin sighed and nodded, knowing he couldn’t tell Fili no.

Fili left quickly. He recruited Dwalin, Bofur, and Nori to help him look. Bofur knew his way around mines and Nori was as sly as ever. He had been caught lifting pieces of silverware and china at any occasion. Dwalin was their brute force if they so needed it. They waited until nightfall and then went out to go look. “Has anyone checked the mines at all?” Fili asked Bofur who shook his head.

“Not that I know of, lad.” He murmured, following close behind, a frown on his face.

“Then that is where we will look.” Nori pipped up. “Bofur you know it best. Where could they hide Kili? The mines are always so busy!”

“I don’t know. They are always full of miners.” He made a face as they made their ways towards the mines, Dwalin at their back and watching out grumbling about it.

“If ye get hurt, Fee yer uncle will surely skin my hide.” He mumbled.

“Well, then let’s hope I don’t get hurt.” Fili hissed at his guard and smirked when Dwalin looked ready to strangle him.

“Ye may be a prince but I will still turn ye over my knee and spank ye!” He growled.

“I will let you have my ass the minute we find my brother, just bear with me!” Fili said to Dwalin as they entered one of the mining shafts to look. They split up and soon had it all searched. Kili was not there.

~~~~~

By day break, Thorin had sent word out that he would be stepping down his throne once the return of Kili was secured. If whoever had kidnapped Kili brought him forward he would personally hand the crown of Erebor over to him.

The four who were searching, had searched all of the “safe” mine shafts and were now arguing. “Aye, what about the one that is over there?” Bofur asked, nodding towards it. “They say it is so unfit to use but I been in there a few times. Seems sturdy enough for me. “He murmured with a shrug. Fili blinked and gave a nod.

“Lead the way.” Bofur happily took the lead and led the other three into the shaft. Fili was surprised at how sturdy such a terrible mine shaft was. He wasn’t one who had worked the mines but he did inspect with his uncle and he knew when a mine was going to fall and this one was sturdier than some of the other working shafts.

“ah, you little shit bit me!” They heard a voice ring and Fili pulled them back as they hid. A man came out of no where and was holding his hand as another came out. 

“Well, I told you not to put your fingers near his pretty mouth.” The male muttered. Fili quickly signed to all of them to get into positions but then waved it off when Dain appeared.

“Come on, we need to move em. Thorin is going to be stepping down when he gets Kili back. Too bad he will be getting a corpse!” The dwarf laughed loudly as Kili cried out in pain. His eyes were blackened, his lip was smashed and his nose looked broke. He had cuts all over his face and down his neck. His beard was growing since he had not been able to cut the excess hair off in days.

He was still partially nude and his whole body had bruises and rope burns along it. Fili saw red and was about to charge when Dwalin grabbed him. He quickly signed to him, ‘No, we need to be careful. We don’t know how many men are in there and if are too many we are out numbered, and Dain is a good warrior.’ Fili nodded in agreement then signed to Nori.

‘Scope it out, come back stay low’ Nori nodded and darted under the dwarves and easily maneuvered up a wall and around. He was as quiet as a mouse. The ten or so minutes were agonizing for Fili to watch as his little brother was tortured by the men as Dain laughed. 

Kili didn’t give them satisfaction of screaming out just yet. He just stared up at them with sad, blank eyes as they ran a knife down his body, cutting into his side, marking him up quite nicely. Fili worried his lip, holding onto one of his swords as he was ready to charge. Dwalin still held him back, though it was hard on him to. Dwalin just wanted to protect the youngest Durin boy and all he could do was watch along side Fili.

Nori soon enough scurried back and dropped down as he looked at them. “That is it.” He murmured, nodding towards the two men and Dain. “We have fair game with Dwalin.” Nori eyed the older dwarf and smirked. Nori had a thing for Dwalin, but Dwalin was so unapproachable and he just wasn’t interested in relationships.

“Fili, you go around back with Nori. I will charge in first. Try to sneak up on Dain he will be the one who causes us the most issue.” Fili nodded and pulled Nori aside as Bofur pulled out his hammer and readied himself.

“Du Bekar!” Dwalin shouted and the Bofur followed suit. They rushed in, Dwalin had one of his axes out and was attempting to chop at the men but they still held Kili. Fili had given Nori one of his daggers and they snuck around as Dain cursed in Khuzdul and went to grab Kili and run as the other two were going after the men.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Fili hissed, as Nori pushed a dagger to his neck. “You, Dain II Ironfoot of the Iron Hills are arrested for the kidnapping of Prince Kili, Son of Dis of the line of Durin. Under the charges of kidnapping, torture, and attempted assassination of the king’s consort. I think Thorin will have others to throw at you as well.” He hissed as Nori smirked. Dain went to fight but the dagger got pressed closer to his neck.

The men were soon disposed of by Bofur and Dwalin. Dwalin moved in and quickly tied Dain’s arms behind his back and took off all of his weapons. Fili ran to Kili’s side and pulled him close. “Kee, Kee its me!” He called and rubbed his hands over his lover’s face. “I am here for you, see?” He asked.

“F-fili?” Kili asked blankly, looking around as his eyes adjusted and he looked up at Fili, unbelieving. He gave a small smile. “I knew you would come…” At that, Kili passed out against his lover and brother.

~~~~

Bofur helped Fili carry Kili back to the mountain, as well as Nori and Dwalin manhandled Dain into a cell and locked him in tight. Dain fought and cursed as he kicked at the cell, unable to really do much. They were iron forged dwarf made. No one could get out of those cells without the keys. 

Bofur had taken Kili to the king’s chambers and Fili quickly ran to find Thorin. Thorin was just about to announce his departure of king as he slammed open the door to the courts. “Thorin!” He called and ran up to him. “We found him.” He panted as he stood in front of him, bent over from the rush. “He is in our room.” He breathed. Thorin nodded as he looked around and cleared his throat.

“It seems my consort and nephew has been found.” He called out and looked around. “You are all dismissed.” He said as he quickly ran out of the courts to his chambers with Fili.

“Bofur sent to get Oin.” He called as Thorin nodded gently.

The door flung open to see Kili being worked on by Oin. “Ello, King.” Oin murmured up as Thorin skidded to a stop.

“How is he?” Thorin asked curiously, seeing the beaten up naked boy.

“He is fine. Well, as fine as he can be. I gave him a very deep sleeping drought.” He murmured. “He will be in a sleep for a few days probably.” Oin murmured and looked at him as he sat up. “Kili was raped at least by two different people, men I think from the way he is ripped. Beaten, knives cut into his body, bruises, rope burns.” Oin pointed them all out. “I have put healing salves on him and in him. Give him a few days and we will see how he is when he wakes.” 

Fili bit his lip. He knew how Kili would probably be. Fili had been raped multiple times by their uncle when he was under the gold sickness. “Thank you.” Thorin murmured gently as he looked to his lover. Fili moved closer and slowly sat down next to Kili and laid a hand on his side. Oin stood and quickly left, bowing when Dis charged in.

“My baby!” She cried and moved towards the bed. Thorin pulled Dis close and shushed her.

“He is fine. Sister he must sleep he is put under with a sleeping drought.” He murmured faintly and smiled as he held her close as she sobbed. 

“We almost lost him! I almost lost my baby boy because of your, your stupid relationship you just had to put it out there!”

“I know! I am sorry and I had no idea. Dain will be set to trial though I doubt he will get anything less than execution.” He murmured softly.

“The men, who did it, are dead.” Fili murmured. “Bofur and Dwalin killed them.” He said softly and shook his head. “I wanted to but they already did before I could.” He murmured softly as he looked at her. “Mother I tried to find him as soon as I could. I tried.” Fili choked back a sob.

Dis turned and pulled her oldest into a rough hug and sobbed. “I know, baby. You did what you could and we found him that is the important part. If Dain stands trial and survives, I will kill him myself.” she murmured with a frown. 

“He won’t survive.” Thorin grumbled as he frowned. “I will be taking his head off myself for all to see.” He stated with a sneer. “To anyone who decides to go against me, they will die! Now, I need to send word to Dale, to Bard. He helped try to find Kili.” Thorin said as Dis nodded and moved away as Thorin left. She too left after kissing Fili on the cheek and giving her asleep son one last look.


	10. Pain and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili wakes up but needs time to process what happened. Fili decides he wants a baby with Thorin and so lots of love making ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of angst, lots of smut

“Fili?” Kili groaned, rolling over as he opened his eyes.

“Kee!” He called and smiled as he moved towards him. “Welcome back to the world of the living. How do you feel?”

“I am not dreaming?” Kili asked curiously. “You really did find me?” He looked up at Fili and smiled a bit.

“Yes, yes I did.” He stated softly and stroked his hair. “Dwalin, Bofur, Nori and I.” He stated curiously and chuckled gently as he leaned down to kiss his temple.

“Dain… He.. He..” Kili gulped and whimpered gently.

“We know, he is in custody.” He murmured gently as he stroked his head. “He will stand trial and be executed. Thorin is going to do it himself.” Fili assured as Kili nodded.

“He never touched me. It was those men. What about those men?” Kili asked, sitting up gently. 

“Dead. Dwalin beat them to death with Bofur.” Fili shushed him as he stroked his head gently and held him close. “Uncle will be pleased to know you are awake.” He murmured to him. Kili nodded and bit his lip as he sobbed quietly.

“Now I know what you went through with uncle. Why you were so…so miserable.” He murmured softly. “Though what you went through was a lot worse.” He sighed softly. “Who raped me was a stranger. It wasn’t intimate. Uncle raped you and he was someone we loved and trusted…” He mumbled and sighed.

“What happened to you was just as bad as what happened to me. Rape is rape.” Fili mumbled softly as he kissed his forehead and moved away. “I should go get Oin and Uncle now.”

“No! Don’t leave me!” Kili cried and clung to him. “Please, don’t leave me alone.” Kili whimpered as Fili frowned and sighed.

“Alright, alright but uncle will be pissed if he doesn’t know you are awake til late.” Fili murmured. “Can I at least go call a guard to go get them?” Fili asked curiously.

“Okay. Don’t leave the room, please brother.” Kili murmured desperately. Fili kissed his cheek and stood, opening the door. 

“Guards!” He called as one ran over. “Kili is awake, please summon the king and Oin our healer.” He said as the guard bowed and ran off to get their uncle and then Oin to make sure Kili was fine.

 

~~~~~~~

“Well he seems to be relatively healthy besides some bumps and bruises, the lad will heal, king.” Oin said, patting Kili on the arm who just smiled weakly and leaned against Fili, who held him tight.

“Good, thank you very much, Oin.” Thorin murmured and dismissed him. “Kili?” He asked as he settled next to them. “Are you alright?”

Kili nodded and sighed. “I am fine. I hurt.” He mumbled shyly, leaning out for Thorin, who easily started to stroke his cheek and kiss his lips gently. 

“Good. Do you want to lay here and rest?” Kili shook his head.

“I want my own bed, if that is okay?” Kili asked curiously. Fili nodded and Thorin stood, pulling the weak dwarf into his arms and happily moved him to the bedroom. Fili followed behind like a mother bird who was worried for their young.

After he was plopped down, Kili curled back up and went right back to sleep as Fili looked in and smiled. “He looks so young.” Thorin nodded in agreement.

“Yes.” Thorin murmured faintly. “He is still young, you both are.” Thorin murmured and stroked his lover’s hair. Fili sighed and leaned against Thorin gently.

“I have been thinking…” He murmured gently. “What if we had a baby?” Fili asked gently, a flush on his face. “Maybe that would help people accept us. I mean if there is a true baby heir to the throne…” Thorin brightened and grinned gently.

“I love that idea, love.” He murmured, hugging him tight. “Do you want me or Kili to be the father?”

“You, you are our king my first child to the kingdom should be yours.” Though Fili did choke. Not but months ago he had aborted a child he was pregnant with from Thorin. He shook his head and sighed. “I will stop my herbs then. My heat should be here within the week. I should be off of them long enough to be fertile.” Thorin nodded and kissed his forehead.

“I can’t wait.” Thorin purred. “but right now, we need to make sure our prince heals.” Fili nodded and hummed in agreement before he went to crawl back into bed with his lover.

 

~~~~~

The week had come and gone. Kili was a bit leery about having sex and anything to do intimately. Fili and Thorin understood. They did tell him what they wanted to do and he was all for it. “A baby? Great! Do it!” He said with a grin. “I can’t wait to hold any baby you two have!” Kili loved kids, he was always really good with the younger ones in Ered Luin and they always seemed to flock to him. 

“are you sure?” Fili asked. “you won’t feel left out?” He asked curiously. Kili shook his head.

“I know you two love me. Why would I feel left out? You two have been doting over me since I was found.” Kili said with a small laugh as he leaned in and kissed Fili gently. “just tell me how it is to be fucked off of the herbs eh?” Fili laughed and nodded.

“alright. I will be back after the deed is done.” He murmured in his ear. Fili was a bit excited and nervous at the same time. They were having a very intimate moment alone, and it was without Kili. Thorin and Fili had abstained because they didn’t want Kili to be upset, but now they had his permission.

Slowly, he entered the other bedroom chamber and smiled at Thorin laid out, in only a pair of trousers. “So?” He asked as he sat up.

“He is okay with it, my king.” Fili nearly purred as he moved towards Thorin with a grin on his face. Thorin licked his lips happily as he moved up towards Fili.

“Good. Here, take this.” He handed him a small vial. “I got it from Oin. Oin said you are sure to get pregnant after one night with this. It is a fertility drink.” Fili sniffed it and made a face but took a swig and groaned at the horrible taste.

“Yuck!” He cried and threw the vial down before he pounced on Thorin. Thorn happily took him into his arms and hugged him tightly, kissing him lovingly on the lips as Fili ground against him. His heat had started early that morning and he had been feeling it all day with no relief. He had been excused from his duties due to him being off of the herbs and being completely vulnerable and the fact that the heat always made him smell stronger to others.

“Beautiful prince.” Thorin cooed against him as he started to slowly strip Fili, who eagerly tore off his robes and tunic happily for the king. Once he was topless, Thorin flipped them and kissed him hungrily as he quickly undressed his bottom half; stripping the trousers off and neglected to the side. Fili moaned, his cock growing hard even though he wasn’t even touched yet.

Thorin too was hard and wanting in his pants as he kissed and nuzzled on Fili. “I am going to treat you so right, my prince, my love.” He murmured gently.

“I know, you do treat me well.” Fili responded as Thorin lay kisses upon his skin, nuzzling close and murmuring sweet things to him as he lavished his body. Thorin moved down to the dusty pink nipples. He blew breath upon one and it hardened slightly as Fili arched. At that, he took the nip into his mouth and sucked it happily as he looked up. Fili was whimpering faintly as he threaded his fingers into his hair gently as he arched happily. 

Thorin moved to the other nipple to lick and suck on it as he did the other, getting it hard and sensitive. Once that was done, he slowly moved down and started to kiss and nip his golden prince’s body happily. Fili was very responsive, moaning and arching and encouraging Thorin to touch him everywhere and anywhere he could. Thorin chuckled when he reached the prince’s stomach and slowly dipped his tongue into his navel. Fili’s breath hitched and he moaned loudly, thrusting up and trying to get friction.

“Not yet.” Thorin chastised him as he looked up at the man who was totally undone under him.

“Please, I need you in me! I feel.. wet.” He said flushing. “My entrance its wet but you haven’t even slicked me up.” Thorin slowly moved a finger up and ran his finger over the entrance and licked his lips.

“Yes, yes you are.” He groused happily and grinned. “That means your body is ready to breed my sweet one. You have never experienced this because you have always been on the herbs. Now that you are off, your body is doing exactly as it needs to for me to fill you with child.” Thorin explained happily. Fili nodded and flushed a bit.

“It feels weird.” He murmured gently as he wiggled a bit, trying to push that finger further into his entrance. Thorin chuckled and pulled it out slowly.

“Now, now.” Thorin whispered. “I want this to last all night. I am going to make you cum until you can no longer cum, and then I am going to ride your ass until I fill you up so full you can’t hold it all.” Fili flushed at this and moaned out as Thorin moved down and started to kiss and nip his sensitive, red cock. It was hard and angry and wanting some sort of relief.

He got some relief just by the kissing and licking, but it wasn’t enough. Along with his behind slick his cock was dripping and oozing down as Thorin lapped at it. Fili arched and cried out. “Please!” He whimpered and Thorin chuckled as he slowly moved down and nuzzled his way between his perfect cheeks. Slowly, his tongue went out to taste the fluid. It wasn’t bad, tasted a bit like pre cum. With that, he dove his tongue straight in making Fili cry and thrust back onto the tongue as it fucked him in and out, helping open his arse up.

Fili rocked, and didn’t touch his cock he knew that Thorin would just smack his hand away as Thorin happily ate his arse, kissing, sucking and licking up happily. He moaned loudly, his eyes closed as he kept at it. Soon, Fili screamed, cumming without even being touched. Thorin chuckled, his eyes opening to watch the cum drip and slowly pool on his stomach as well as run down and mix with the fluid coming out of Fili’s back end. Thorin happily sucked up the cum and kept at it.

Fili was nearly sobbing as he clung to the bed sheets. This was so good, and yet torture. He had cum, but his cock was still straining and hard. It did hurt slightly but he still didn’t touch. Slowly, a finger moved in as he wiggled it in alongside his tongue. Fili groaned as his eyes rolled back into his head. Thorin was purposely missing that one sweet spot, and he knew it. Fili rolled his hips slightly trying to get it, but Thorin grabbed his hips and shook his head.

“Now, now if we start fucking that spot you will be spent before I am done with you.” Thorin chuckled at the frustrated whine as he bit his lip, glaring through his now messed up hair.

“Please! I hurt and my body it wants, no it needs you.” He begged. Thorin smirked as he pressed in a second finger, moving them and scissoring them around.

“mmm, I can see that.” Thorin purred out. “your body is taking my fingers. I don’t even think I need to prep you. I bet I could shove in and you would take me so easily. Such a cock hungry boy you are being.” Thorin normally didn’t dirty talk, but this was just too good and easy. Fili groaned as he laid back and then whimpered out as Thorin thrust against his sweet spot, sending electricity through his body again.

His cock pulsed and Thorin happily wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to jerk him off until he came again with another hoarse cry. Thorin moaned and slowly licked at the cum that drizzled out of the tip. “Mmm, you are so beautiful.” Fili whimpered out.

“You are being a dirty ass.” He groaned out, “but I am loving it.” Fili added with a small laugh.

“Do you think you can go three for three?” Thorin asked curiously and pulled his fingers out. “or should I stuff my cock into you?”

“Cock!” He whimpered. “Please just take me, fill me up.” Fili begged. Thorin chuckled and shook his head.

“no, one more. I want to get one more.” He teased as he quickly swallowed Fili, deciding a hot blow job would do the trick. Fili’s cock pulsed, growing ever harder as Thorin sucked and bobbed his head. He easily took the whole cock down his throat and he swallowed, his eyes closing. Fili lay his hands upon his head and arched up, giving a few thrusts. Thorin gave a moan and a nod to tell Fili it was okay to fuck his mouth.

Fili did just that. He slowly pulled out and pressed back in. Thorin had to truly relax, but he did and easily took the cock as Fili started to fuck himself into his mouth and moaned. It didn’t take long for him to cum again, shouting his orgasm as it shot down his lover’s throat.

Thorin happily took the cum into his mouth and swallowed it all before he moved up and kissed Fili happily upon his lips. “Mm, beautiful. My golden prince you are amazing!” Fili just moaned happily as he kissed back and grinned.

“Now, why don’t you claim this beautiful golden prince? Sow your seed into me!” He cried as Thorin stood and quickly took off his trousers. His cock was fully hard and red on the head, precum oozing out of it. He gave a few light strokes and bent down to line himself up. He didn’t really care if he had lube, Fili was producing it for them this time. Slowly, he slipped his body into him and moaned as he easily seated himself to the hilt.

Fili just moaned and wrapped arms and legs around Thorin. Thorin didn’t waste any time and started to thrust into him hard and fast. Fili moved his hips back trying to meet each thrust with one of his own as he cried and moaned for the older man. “yes, yes! Right there, Thorin my spot!” Fili urged as Thorin rolled his hips and shoved up right against that spot, crying out happily.

Fili had no idea if he would be able to cum again. His cock had softened, but was trying to grow hard as his lover fucked his ass. Fili shivered and whimpered as he wrapped a hand around the soft organ and started to stroke. It didn’t grow hard but it still gave him pleasure until his body shuddered through a dry orgasm.

Thorin groaned and happily thrust in two more times before he too came, emptying his seed deep within Fili’s body. Thorin sighed and happily pulled out and grinned as he laid next to his lover. “What happened to this filling me up eh?” Fili asked and Thorin chuckled.

“I am not a wee lad like you and Kili. I need a few more minutes to go again.” He murmured as he pulled Fili close, kissing his cheek gently. 

“Do you think I will get pregnant?” Fili asked curiously and Thorin nodded. 

“oh, I believe you will get very pregnant.” He teased and stroked his messy braids.

After a few minutes, Fili started to stroke Thorin to hardness and then quickly sat up top. It was rare that he did this, but all the same he wanted to see how it was to ride his lover with his ass so slick and full. Thorin’s hands went to his waste and he slowly lined himself up before he pressed up against him and groaned as Fili easily settled down on top of him and panted out his eyes closing. “Oh that is good.” Fili groaned.

Fili used his hands on Thorin’s chest as leverage as he raised up then thrust back down, easily starting a nice hard pace. Thorin helped guide him with his hands as he arched up and met each downward thrust with his own upwards thrust, grunting happily. 

Minutes passed as he was thrust up into as he thrust back on that hard cock. The thrusts were getting desperate as he kept thrusting and moaning happily. Thorin grabbed Fili’s slowly hardening cock and started to stroke him to full hardness as Fili thrust forward and then back as Thorin stroked him and pounded his ass. It didn’t take long before Fili was crying out an orgasm and watching his cum ooze out and coat his uncle’s hand and even pool on his stomach as Thorin let go and easily thrust up a few times, cumming deep within his lover as he groaned out. Fili moaned happily and soon fell on top of Thorin, who slipped out and relaxed, holding his lover tightly.

“we need to bathe.” Fili murmured sleepily.

“No, lets stay like this and let your body soak up all my cum.” Thorin purred happily. “I loved filling you up.” Fili just laughed softly and fell into a deep sleep with Thorin.

~~~~~

A few hours passed, and Fili was laying next to Thorin who had woken up hard and wanting again. He slowly stroked and caressed his lover until he too woke. No words were spoken as Thorin slipped on top of his lover and grabbed a hold of his wrists with one hand. He bent down and slowly kissed Fili as Fili arched and met him with a quiet moan. Thorin was able to slip into the slicked up passage easy enough and he started to thrust.

The movements were slow, and deliberate. This wasn’t a crazy must cum frenzy. No, this was Thorin making sweet, passionate love to his Fili, to the golden prince he cherished so much. Thorin just hoped he would be able to do the same to Kili soon enough. They understood why he was hesitant. Being raped wasn’t anything to sneeze at, and he was handling it very well as it was anyway.

Fili pulled away and gasped out “G-gonna cum!” Fili panted out and Thorin nipped his neck.

“do it love, cum for me.” Thorin purred. That sent Fili over the edge and he came with a cry as he arched up. Thorin thrust two more times and groaned as he shot another load into Fili. Thorin sighed as he rolled over and pulled Fili close, going back to sleep within minutes. Fili too easily curled up, thinking they would have to bathe a very long time and have the sheets changed, but he was sleepy and didn’t think another minute as he too fell into a nice deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry to all my followers. Alot has come up in life and I have major writer's block. I also do not have a working lap top so writing is not something I can do at the moment unless I steal my S/O's computer. I promise to come back! Thanks to anyone who is still following me!


End file.
